Bad Enough For You
by MerlintheAsgardianGleek
Summary: Kurtbastian! Sebastian, Kurt and Blaine are friends but after a kiss between them Kurt grows feelings that Sebastian can't return. Sebastian has never had a proper relationship due to his colourful sex life but can Kurt convince him to let him in? MalexMale sex, Swearing and BDSM themes. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is slightly AU! Klaine are just friends and as Kurt never went to Dalton so Blaine never transfered to McKinley. Sebastian and Blaine have known Kurt the same length of time and they both co captain the warblers. The Kurtofsky kiss did happen but Sebastian sorted that out which led to an uneasy truce between Kurt and Sebastian. Oh and Blaine is dating Jeremiah from GAP.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee.**

**Warnings: I will post them by chapter but this will contain, swearing, malexmale sexual situations and Sebastian is in to some weird sex shit. Like BDSM, toys and crap but it wont be like 50Shade of Grey graphic or anything like that but there should be more stories like this as I can so see Sebastian being adventurous;) There are loads about Blaine but honestly, which is more likely? So read at your own risk.**

**If you're still here, happy reading:)**

* * *

"So ND are coming on well with their nationals set list then?" Blaine asks from around his coffee cup. He and Kurt have kept their coffee dates since they met at Dalton, Kurt had been having bullying problems and they'd bonded over that and their love off coffee. But then they had been interupted by Sebastian, Blaine's friend, who seemed to be determind to get into the gel-addicted male's pants and insult Kurt every chance he got. But after Sebastian went and spoke to Karofsky, no one knew how, but the jock seemed to back off and didn't really bother Kurt again. Well, he still gave him locker shoves and slushies but he didn't threaten him anymore. Since then, Kurt and Sebastian had come to an uneasy truce, although Kurt had feelings for Blaine who Sebastian kept hitting on at every availible moment. This paticular day Blaine and Kurt were discussing nationals, which the ND were going to as they'd beaten the warblers at reigonals and Sebastian had been ever so gutted.

"Yeah, we have one of our three songs already,"

"Unless that song is you singing Sweet Transvestite, I will not be attending," Sebastian smirked as he took the only spare seat at their table. Although they had their truce, they still insulted each other like a hobby and enjoyed it too.

"Sebastian, ever a pleasure," Kurt smiled sarcastically.

"Oh you have no idea," Sebastian winked looking at Blaine as he said it, his tone dripping with sexual inuendos.

"Sebastian, you know I'm seeing someone." Blaine blushed fiddling with his takeaway coffee holder which was now empty.

"Oh yes, how is our mopheaded friend?" Kurt snorted at that as it was true. Jeremiah did have mop hair and he was generally vile. He'd told Blaine that no one could know about them because of the age gap but obviously Blaine had told his two best: Kurt and Sebastian. Shockingly enough, Sebastian had kept it a secret and didn't even tease Jeremiah when he went to GAP- despite his urges.

"He's great thanks, date night on Fridays which is today ." Blaine gushed, his face filled with love. It hurt Kurt a bit but he pushed it aside and finished the rest of his coffee.

"Anyone want another coffee?" Kurt asked going to pull out his wallet, despite Sebastian calling it a purse, to get some money out of it.

"Keep your purse in your handbag, Gayface, I've got these," Sebastian smiled throwing twenty bucks on the table which Blaine took before heading to join the back of the que.

"You know, your nicknames aren't funny," Kurt stated when Blaine was out of ear shot.

"What would you prefer I call you? You call me Meerkat or Craigslist, so what do I get to call you?"

"How about I call you Sebastian or Seb and you call me Kurt?" the other teen seemed to contemplate what he said for a while before responding.

"Okay, I'll call your Kurtie and you can call me Bas,"

"You are not calling me that, Bas,"

"Yeah I am," he chuckled before breaking out in a wicked smirk. "Are you still jerking off over Blaine or has someone else gripped your attention?"

"Sebastian!" Kurt exclaimed in horror as his face turned beetred and looked around to see if anyone else had heard what his kind of friend had said, rather loudly. The green eyed boy shurgged innocently as if he couldn't fathom what he'd done wrong.

"What did you do to him, Seb?" Blaine asked when he saw the scarlett colour Kurt was wearing on his usually quite pale face.

"Me and my friend, Kurt here, were just discussing the eye candy in here and he seemed to get rather embarassed." Kurt couldn't help but be greatful for Sebastian not telling Blaine what they were really discussing. He thought that he was pretty obvious but Blaine never made any hint he knew about Kurt's feelings. He was pretty sure as all Blaine did was talk about Jeremiah which, if he did know, would be a really shitty think to do.

"Sebastian," Blaine sighed but Sebastian quickly stood up, effectively cutting him off.

"Well lady and gentleman I am going to head off as I plan to go to Scandals and fuck someone later so I need to rest up." Sebastian said before he left. That was Sebastian Smythe all over, he knew how to make an enterance and an exit.

Kurt was sat in his room going over his spanish work when he glanced over to his fake ID which sat on his dresser. He hadn't used it since that one time Sebastian had taken he and Blaine. It was the first time that he'd done anything like that and he was DD so he didn't get the full effect or fun from it which was a shame. There are a lot of things Kurt never got the full first experiance from and the worst was his first kiss. That's been robbed by Dave Karofsky in the locker room in the midst of an arguement and that was definately one of his worse moments.

After three hours he'd finaly finished his spanish essay which made a dent in his pile of homework and he was exhausted. Kurt glanced once more at his Chazz Donaldsworth ID and decided to put it to good use. He made sure his hair was in order before throwing on a sexy yet comfortable outfit, he'd made arrangements for Santana to cover for him as he told his father he'd be at her house for the night and he would, after he'd been to Scandals. He ordered himself a taxi and was dropped off at the gay bar around eleven that evening, he showed his terrible fake ID to the bouncer who happily granted him enterance, giving him a flirty smile as he went in. Kurt went straight to the bar and was about to order when a familiar voice spoke from next to him.

"Well, look who it is," Sebastian smirked as he slid on the stool to the right of Kurt.

"Bas, haven't you been take by your flavour of the night yet?" Kurt asked with a playfull tone.

"Not yet, what are you having?" Sebastian asked as he made a motion towards the bartender who made a one moment gesture.

"What gets you drunk quicker?"

"Well tequila, vodka but your lightweight brain couldn't handle any of that so I'd stick to cider." Sebastian laughed as the baretender made his way towards them.

"What can I get you boys tonight?" he asked them with a sterotypical wrag on his shoulder with his harsh face but he was a good guy. The burely sort with a Yogi Bear personality.

"We-"

"We'll have two tequila shots, two vodka shots and a cider please." Kurt cut Sebastian off which suprised the latter but in a good way, making him break into a genuine smile.

"Wow, I'm impressed Kurt." Jerry, the bartender, brought their order over in very quick time and the pair began their drink-a-thon. They started with the vodka, then tequila and while Kurt had a few sips of his cider Sebastian ordered more shots. Around five shots after that Sebastian asked for a cocktails which Kurt struggled to drink as he was pretty out of it. Sebastian could hold his liquor fairly well but he was tipsy but Kurt was gone. He giggled at everything Sebastian said, even the silly things so Sebastian order them one more cocktail each before he vowed to take Kurt home.

"Ths is vey goood," Kurt slurred as he sucked the pink coloured drink through the matching straw.

"It is good, cocktails are the best," Kurt giggled hysterically making Sebastian cock on eyebrow.

"Hey Bas, it's a _cock _tail." he said between fits of laughter. He laughed so much he rested his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder and took deep breaths. When he'd regained his composure he looked up and met the piercing green eyes and soft lips of Sebastian mere milimetres away from his own face. They made eye contact and there seemed to be a mystery force which was drawing Kurt to his former enemy. They stayed this way for a while until Kurt pressed forwards and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips moved in sync and Kurt's tongue traced the seam of Sebastian's as a request for entry. When their tongues met there was a surge of electricity from one to the other which made Sebastian pull away and put his head in his hands. This motion made Kurt's insecurities come flooding to the suface and he asked timidly, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Sebastian protested almost immediately turning to look at his friend. "It's nothing you did, I just.. we can't do this. I can't get involved with someone like you,"

"Someone like me?" Kurt asked as the tears formed in his eyes.

"No! Damnit, I didn't mean that in a bed way, I just ment I'm not right for you but you are a wonderful person and that's why we can't do this." Sebastian explained but all Kurt could feel was rejection and hurt.

"But just not wonderful enough for you." Kurt said between sobs. Sebastian muttered one more apology before he pulled Kurt outside and they waited for their way home. Kurt was being collected by Santana and Sebastian was waiting for his brother. They stood awkwardly side by side as they waited, neither daring to look at the other but both wanting to.

"Come on Lady, I am exhausted," Santana shouted as she pulled up. Kurt pushed off the wall and almost fell with the amount of alcohol in his system. Luckily, Sebastian was there to catch him and help him to the car. "Throw up in my car and you are a fucking dead man." the latina warned as she restarted her engine.

"Kurt.."

"Fuck off Sebastian." Kurt said sadly as he turned his head away from him to see Santana's eyes widen at his use of the 'F' word. She made a mental reminder to ask her friend in the morning and use her mexican third eye to guess if he decided to be stubborn; so one way or another she'd know what happened between them.

After Kurt and his latina friend, Santana, had gone Sebastian remained there as he waited for his brother. If it had been anyone, anyone other than Kurt he'd have had them in the Scandals bathroom or possibly tied up in his bedroom, literally. Not only was he premiscuous he loved anything-but-vanilla sex and he liked it rough. Kurt was too innocent and inexperianced for Sebastian to take to bed with him. It was a rule he had and when it came to sex he didn't have many at all but he'd never take a virgin to bed. So in the long run he was trying to protect Kurt from him, it wasn't that he didn't want him as the thought of Kurt tied to the posts of his best was a turn on, a large turn on indeed.

"No sex tonight for you then brother?"

"Nope, nothing tonight." he confirmed as he climbed into his brother, Tom's, porshe. It had been a twenty-first birthday gift from their father and it was a beautiful car. His brother wasn't stupid enough to allow Sebastian to drive it unless it was to the store and back.

"Aww, shame, you must be gutted."

"I get a lot usually so this isn't so tragic." Sebastian smirked as they drove down the road from Scandals. They were fairly similar looking but Tom had jet black hair like their mother whereas Sebastian's was chestnut brown like their father. The one thing all four Smythe's had in common was the mischievous green eyes which sparkle like emeralds in the sun; It was the one way to identify them looks wise. When it comes to personality they were practically the same, Tom and Sebastian were very vocal about their sexual conquests and loved to banter with everyone they could. John, their father, was a states attoreny and slightly more of a stiff in public, although when they were at home he was relaxed and had a good sense of humor. Then there was their mother, Lydia, she loved witty people and was rather witty herself; she was a chef with a blog and loved to test out new recipes on her family- most of the time that was a good thing. She was rather well known in the food industry and had done a fair few TV apperances and had, on one occasion, swore back at Gordon Ramsey. It was a typical of Sebastian to always be right and his parents were no exception.

That night, Sebastian lay in bed thinking about what could have happened if he'd brought Kurt home but the bad out weigh the good so he pushed any thought of him and Kurt away and drifted to sleep. Sebastian didn't seem to realise the effect on kiss could have on either of them..

* * *

**Worth continuing? Well leave a review and let me know:) xo**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks, almost three, since the incident with Sebastian at Scandals. Kurt hasn't told anyone about what happened and neither did Sebastian. They hadn't even spoken to each other about it; or at all for that matter. It was a normal day at McKinley and Kurt Hummel was heading to the choir room for Glee practise with his friends Santana and Brittany. Santana hadn't even managed to get it out of Hummel the morning after, even after her constant pestering him about it.

"Hey Kurtie, I was going to host a Glee girl slumber party tonight and I think you should come and invite Blaine Warbler too," the blond smiled as they walked in with their arms link.

"Sounds awesome Brit, we haven't had one of them in a long time." he smiled as he took his usual seat next to Mercedes and Rachel. While they waited for Mr. Shue to come and give them another assignment to try to find a fitting duet for Nationals, Brittany announced her sleepover plans and got a show of hands about who would be attending. Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes were all up for it and Kurt was pretty sure Blaine would be good to so that was settled. The blond cheerleader just retook her seat as their teacher came in and wrote 'Duets' on the board with extreme enthusiasm.

"So, I was thinking a week today we could do a duet competion but until then we could think of another number to perform at Nationals. Remember guys, for a lot of you this is your last chance at a nationals trophy so we need to own that stage!" he smiled as they all whooped in agreement.

"Prancy Smurf, I think me and you should do this duet thing together? You in?" Santana asked Kurt as Mr. Shue continued to ramble on about sentimental stuff no one actually care about.

"I'm in." he smiled as he checked his phone for a message from either Sebastian or Blaine. He'd text them both, Sebastian more than Blaine but that was just to get him to speak to him at all.

"Are you ever going to spill about that night at Scandals?" Santana asked as she read the messages over his shoulder.

"Nope." he smirked as his phone buzzed with a message from Blaine. **From Blaine: I am soo in:) xoxo **"Brit, Blaine's in for tonight." Kurt smiled with a twinge of disappointment when he realised Sebastian wasn't going to reply. It was one stupid kiss. An amazing kiss, no doubt about that but it was still just one and it's not something to ignore him over so he would get him to speak to him. He just needed a plan of action. He needed Santana.

After Glee practice Kurt headed home to pack his things and head to Brittany's. She'd asked him to go round slightly earlier to help her set up the living room to fit eight sleeping people and if you needed someone to help with a slumber party it was Kurt Hummel. It didn't take him long to get everything ready and say goodbye to his father before heading to the Brit's. It didn't take him long to get there as she only live a ten minute drive away and looks like he did in time as her parents were heading out.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Pierce," he smiled on his way past them. They were so nice and smart but somehow they made Brittany but no one would change her as she was simple the sweetest girl in the world.

"Kurtie! Just in time, I was thinking sleeping bags and pizza." she smiled as she handed him her multicoloured check list she'd obvious done in crayon. To say it was Brittany who'd done it, it seemed pretty good and about right. They counted the sleeping bags and pillows out before she pulled out the nail varnish and he emptied the popcorn and crisps into bowls. It was as those two were changing into their pajamas Kurt decided to ask that blond what she thought.

"Brit? If someone wasn't talking to you what would you do?"

"Is someone mad at you Kurt?" she asked her blue eyes meeting his in wonder.

"I don't know,"

"Don't know what?" Santana voice asked from behind Kurt making his jump three feet in the air.

"Fucking hell, Santana!" he cursed placing his hand over his heart and feeling the pick up in pace.

"You know that's the second time I've heard you swear and I'm still curious about the first," Santana smiled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Someone's mad at Kurt," Brittany said as she walked over to her girlfriend to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh? It wouldn't happen to be a certain attractive young warbler would it?"

"Blaine Warbler?" Brittany asked but Santana shook her head.

"Sebastian, is it?"

"Fine! You win," Kurt sighed sitting on the edge of the sofa before relaying the events that occurred almost three weeks ago to the girls. He didn't miss out one detail as what Sebastian had said still played in Kurt's head when he slept at night.

"So now he's just ignoring you?" Santana asked after Kurt had finished to which he nodded in confirmation. "Well, just go down to Dalton and slap him, it's what I'd do." she told him in a deadly serious expression.

"I am not going to hit him but I miss the banter or whatever we had,"

"Seems like more than banter," Santana winked as there was a knock at the door signalling all the others arriving. Blaine entered first with Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel following after him. They all seemed to already in their pajamas to they all just seemed to grab a sleeping bag and sit upon it. They were arranged in like a circle with the pillows in the centre which made like a small circle where the food and drink went. Kurt was between Santana and Blaine with Quinn to the right of Blaine and then next to her there was Tina, Rachel, Mercedes then Brittany next to Santana. Conversation and gossip flew quickly and Kurt painted Santana's nails before doing Quinn's. He had the steadiest hand of them all and he could do wonders patterns with a slim brush. They were all giggling and having nibbles of food when Blaine tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's happened between you an Bas?" Kurt froze. Did Sebastian tell Blaine what had happened? He couldn't be sure so he thought it better to play dumb.

"I don't know what you mean," he said shaking his head, hoping his expression didn't give him lie away.

"Everytime I mention you, or the three of us going for coffee he makes up a completely obvious lie and I just called him out on it and he's stopped replying." Blaine explained. Kurt hadn't realised all the others were staring at the boy as if they expected to hear some more of the none existant story.

"Well come on Blaine, it's not as if we were best friends to begin with but we put up with each other for you," hoping his hot face was just his imagination and he was still pulling off good deception but by the looks on everyone else's face, he wasn't.

"You know that's not true Kurt, what's wrong or what happened that day I went to buy coffee?" Blaine asked and Kurt felt lost.

"Nothing, maybe he just doesn't like me," Kurt said and Santana snorted making everyone turn to her.

"Santana!" Kurt shrieked.

"Oh come the fuck on Kurt, no one was buying that shit anyway so you might as well spill," the latina argued.

"Kurt, did you sleep with Sebastian?" Blaine asked when Kurt turned scarlet at Santana's words.

"No! No, I didn't sleep with him we just kissed-" the minute the words left his mouth, Kurt slapped his hands over his mouth in horror at his admission.

"Kurt! He's the competition," Rachel squeaked.

"Oh please Berry, are we forgetting a certain someone call Jesse St Jame?" Santana asked effectively insulting Rachel.

"That is exactly why I am now cautious about one us dating someone in another glee club." Rachel argued before returning her judging eye to Kurt.

"Please Rachel, don't start," Kurt snapped.

"Yeah Rachel, Kurt is a grown up who can make his own decisions," Quinn said from her space trying to settle the tension beginning to rise between the group.

"Thank you Quinn and I don't understand why you're acting this way, Blaine just said that he is not speaking to me!"

"Good!"

"Well Rachel, at least he didn't lie about sleeping with him to make anyone jealous," Tina said shocking everyone into silence.

"Woah, hold the fuck up! Explain," Santana ordered looking directly at Tina who now seemed embarrassed.

"Well Mike told me that Finn told him that Rachel lied about sleeping with Jesse to make him jealous."

"And I get judge for a mistake while I was drunk!"

"Drunk! Did you go to Scandals with him?" Blaine asked turning to Kurt with a horrified expression.

"Why can't I let loose without it being a crime? I'm sorry you all feel like I'm not allowed to do anything fun and incase no one has noticed, this is Brit's sleepover so can we not ruin this for her?" Kurt snapped as everyone nodded in agreement before they all resumed a conversation. Kurt continued to paint Santana's toe nails while Blaine text Sebastian again, hoping to get a reply this time.

"Were you going to tell me?" Blaine asked Kurt when he had his full attention.

"No, he pretty much told me I wasnt good enough to be with him so I didn't see the point." Kurt shrugged.

"Okay, well he's wrong. You are good enough to everyone." Blaine smiled and the pair began talking about his date night with Jeremiah which sounded wonderful. He'd have that one day, hopefully one day soon.

"OKay, bored, how about never have I ever with vodka?" Santana grinned pulling out a bottle and glasses from her bag. Everyone seemed rather eager to play so they were all handed a shot and Blaine started. The first few were simple like, 'Never have I ever stole money', 'Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex' and 'Never have I ever been drunk'. Then it came round to Kurt, 'Never have I ever had sex' and everyone drank except for him, Blaine and Mercedes.

"I am impressed ladies and you three need to speed up." Santana grinned pointing at the other three.

"Well.." Blaine laughed looking at the floor with a blush creeping up his face.

"Spill," Tina smirked.

"Well me and my secret boyfriend have been getting.. closer and we've done stuff.." he trailed.

"Wow! Go Blainers," Mercedes chuckled. Kurt looked around and saw his friends growing up and he was still the same innocent boy he'd always been. He was going to go to New York unprepared and without experiencing one of life's pretty basic things.

"Kurt! Your phone," Santana said snapping her fingers in front of his face pulling him out of his train of thought to realise someone was calling him. He looked in his lap to see Sebastian's name flashing up on the caller ID. He grabbed it and ran into Brit's garden pulling the door shut behind him.

"Hello?" he asked eagerly, praying Sebastian hadn't pocketdialled him by accident or something.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good, how have you been?" Sebastian hesitated for a while before he replied.

"I'm okay, do you wanna hit Scandals tomorrow? The two of us?" Kurt thought it sounded like a date and he was going to ask but then Sebastian's words from before haunted him so he decided to just go with it.

"Sure, I'll meet you there?"

"Ten-thirty?"

"Sounds great." he said before he heard the line go dead. Sebastian was a funny character but at least they were talking now and that ment progress. Kurt Hummel got a jolt of excitement for the following night..

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Thanks everyone for the favourites, follows and reviews. Here is your second installment of BEFY! I will probley update again on Monday as tomorrow is my birthday! Woop! But if I get bored I might update tomorrow, you never know;) Anyways, leave a review to make my day and I shall see you in the next chapter xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Kurt was very happy, he wouldn't stop grinning and it was starting to annoy a certain latina.

"Okay, stop with the fucking smiling, unless you're going to get laid- wait!" she stopped in the corridor before dragging Kurt into the ladies and shooing a pair of terrified freshmans out so they could be alone.

"Santana, we are going to be late to biology," Kurt protested but she was having none of it.

"I don't care, why are you smiling because that smile looks like mine when I go over to Brittany's after school everyday,"

"I'm seeing Sebastian tonight," he shrugged. "It's not big deal, we are going to Scandals as friends," he shrugged again trying to play it calm.

"Bullshit, look I understand it must be depressing to know that Berry lost her virginity before you but you can't go giving it to someone like him. You'll regret it I promise, it'd be like you giving it to me, it'd be awesome because I am awesome but you wouldn't enjoy it and once it's gone you can't get it back." she said with a worried expression which made Kurt feel loved. Since his time on the cheerleading team, he and Santana have become each other's confidants which was great because she was fierce and if there was someone you wanted in your corner it was Santana Lopez.

"I'm not, I swear me and Bas are just friends. Like I told you, he would never go for someone like me so don't worry Satan, my virtue it safe and will remain that way for a long time." he smiled.

"I will defile your virtue if you want?" Santana asked as she link her arm in his as they left the bathroom and towards the class they were late to.

"I'm good thanks," he chuckled as the entered Mr Murphy's class. That lesson and the rest of the day flew by for Kurt, he didn't know whether that was the excitement or just because it was the weekend coming up but either way he would look fabulous tonight. He pulled out his best clothes and climbed into the shower about five. He'd got a confirmation text from Sebastian about seven while he was just finishing off his hair and covering up any obvious spots. He woofed down Carole's homemade meatballs and spaghetti and a speed which terrified Finn. His step brother was so scared on his way up to play Halo he popped his head in to see if Kurt was okay. After about twenty minutes of assuring, Finn believed he was okay and left him alone to get finished up. It was now ten and Kurt Hummel was dressed to kill, he looked amazing. His shirt was a deep blue which brought his eyes out even more and his jeans were a showcase for his ass; they were tight enough to draw attention but not enough so that it was obvious he was trying to get the attention. He climbed into a cab around ten fifteen, telling Finn he wouldn't be back till late and not to wait up. Burt and Carole were heading to D.C. at midnight and his curfew was then so they'd be none the wiser about his little night out. Thank god. He paid the driver and flashed his ID at the bouncer who seemed to remember him and give him a smile of recognition. Kurt glanced at his watch to check he was on time and it was ten thirty-nine so Sebastian should already be there and sure enough he was. He was sat wearing his usual green and black polo shirt which looked like something out of Finn's wardrobe but he somehow pulled it off.

"Hey," Kurt smiled sliding on the vacant seat.

"Hi, vodka?" he grinned sliding the shot over to Kurt who took it gratefully. Alcohol was always a good ice breaker when you were nervous or in a potentially awkward situation and this was both.

"You done ignoring me now?" Kurt asked after he realised Sebastian had to answer his questions as there was no real quick escape.

"Yeah and are you done swearing at me?"

"For now," Kurt smiled as Jerry handed him a cider. The pair chatted about the sleepover and the Warbler party. For prep boys, they definitely knew how to party hard and wild.

"You know Blaine text me right?" Sebastian asked turning to Kurt with a cocked smile.

"When?"

"At your girls only night, he told me that if I didn't stop being an asshole he'd tell everyone I had an STD," Kurt almost choked on his drink at that. Blaine hadn't said anything to him but then an awful thought occurred to Kurt. What if Sebastian only called him so Blaine wouldn't make good on his threat.

"Is that why you invited me tonight?"

"No, I knew I couldn't stop being your friend so he just gave my a nudge in the right direction." Sebastian smiled holding his beer out for Kurt to clink with and he did. A few more beer and ciders later the duo were on the dance floor grinding against one another. They weren't as drunk as last time but they were nicely buzzed which was good so there would be no more incidents. They'd just finished their third song so they found their way back to the bar for more refreshments and some peanuts.

"Why the long face?" Sebastian asked as they retook their seats to catch their breath.

"Nothing,"

"You're a fucking lousy liar, come on tell your good friend Bas,"

"I just, at the sleepover we were sharing secrets and out of eight of us there were three virgins and the other two have done things so there is just Monk Me. I mean, I am graduation in four months, what does that say about me that I'm still a virgin? I am going to NYADA untouched, how am I suppose to cope in the big world when I haven't even.."

"Kurt sex isn't everything and you'll get there just wait for the right person, someone who knows you and someone you trust." Kurt's blue orbs met Sebastian's green again and he saw he was speaking from experience so he nodded. "Trust me, when it's the right moment and shit you know so don't rush."

"Did you rush?" Sebastian sent him a quizzical glance so he carried on. "Into sex, I mean."

"No, like I said, I knew I wanted to so I did. This conversation is getting to girly so I am heading to the dance floor to find my nightly entertainment." Sebastian winked making Kurt chuckle. It was strange how they just seemed to work as friends, now anyway, who'd have thought it when they fist met.

_Flashback_

_"I know what it's like to feel like it doesn't get better but it does and it will. You just need to think of all the good you have yet to experience and you'll be fine." Blaine promised as they sat in the Dalton café._

_"Thank you Blaine," the hazel eyed boy was amazing and so cute. He was everything Kurt had ever wanted in a boyfriend and he was gay this time! Progress! They been sat for near enough an hour getting to know each other and share their bad experiences when a shadow loomed over the table._

_"Blaine, you're going to be late to class," the new boy said to the gel addicted teen across from him._

_"Sorry Bas but I'm going to skip this period," Blaine said up to him which caused a surge of warmth to surge through Kurt. He was going to skip class for him. _

_"What? Who is this anyway?" _

_"Sorry, Bas this is Kurt, Kurt this is Bas. He is my co captain and Kurt is-"_

_"Short for Kurtina?" Sebastian asked looking down at him with a look of disgust on his face._

_"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, who the hell did this boy think he was. He knew nothing about him._

_"Bas," Blaine warned but Sebastian cut him off taking the spare seat at the table._

_"I asked if Kurt was short for Kurtina."_

_"Oh, sorry Blaine I thought Dalton Warblers were for birds, I didn't know they allowed meerkats in." Kurt smiled making Sebastian grin._

_"Aww, that's cute, the kitty has claws,"_

_"You reek of Craigslist." Kurt said with a shrug. _

_"And you have the gayest face I have ever seen and I spend my Friday nights at a gay bar." Sebastian shot back but as Kurt was going to retort Blaine cut in._

_"You guys that's enough! Bas there is no need to be so rude and Kurt with sass like that I think you'll be just fine. Now Bas say you're sorry and leave so me and Kurt can finish our conversation." Blaine ordered. Kurt couldn't help but think he was so sexy when he was taking charge and, by the look on Sebastian's face, he seemed to agree._

_"You are so right and hot, Blaine." he winked before standing and turning to Kurt._

_"Sorry Gayface and to make it up to you I'll buy you a coffee one day, see you later." he said with fake happiness before leaving the pair alone again._

_"I'm really sorry about him Kurt, he is actually a great guy and I'll make sure he buys you that coffee." Blaine smiled before carrying on giving Kurt advice. Kurt nodded but was hoping he never had to see, or speak, to Sebastian ever again. They would never be friends, he was a jerk and he hated him._

_End of flashback_

It was around nine the next day when he climbed out of bed and made breakfast. He did himself pancakes and made a new pot of coffee for whenever Finn got up and began to function. He stood in the kitchen listening to the radio when he got a text from Blaine asking to meet him at the Lima Bean at eleven so Kurt ran back to his room to sort himself out and he was just in time. When he arrived Blaine was literally walking through the door to their favourite coffee shop as he pulled up.

"Blaine!" he shouted and the dapper boy held the door for him and sent him to get a table in the already crowded shop as he bought the beverages. "Thanks, how did date night go with Jeremiah last night?" Kurt asked with a mischievous grin.

"It was great, how did last night go with Sebastian?"

"How did you know about that?"

"He mentioned it to Jeff yesterday at school," Blaine shrugged.

"It was good thanks." Kurt smiled remembering Sebastian falling off his stool and chuckling lightly.

"Oh no," Blaine said with a concerned expression.

"What?" Kurt asked shaking his head of thoughts about Sebastian.

"I know that face," the hazel eyed boy said with a pointed look at his best friend.

"This is just my face," Kurt insisted with a nervous giggle.

"That's the 'I have a crush' face, I used to have it before Jeremiah and I got together."

"What? A crush, on Sebastian Smythe? Ridiculous."

"No, it's not and we know it."

"He's.. pleasant to look at and he's a great guy but he's already said I'm not his type."

"I don't believe that and I'm not judging but if you venture there, you need to know they are troubled waters and be careful." Blaine said with a warm smile.

"What do you mean 'troubled waters'?"

"There's just something about Sebastian that's mysterious but I can't but my finger on it. No ones knows anything about him pre-dalton." Kurt seemed to think about it for a moment before he shook the thoughts away again.

"Anyway, enough about Sebastian, have you seen this weeks vogue cover?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Yes! The new bow tie collection is to die for," his hazel eyes a light with wonder as if he was a child in a candy store. They stayed in the Lima Bean til gone two and they both headed home but Blaine headed back to his dorm. He loved his coffee dates with Kurt.

It was Monday morning and Kurt hadn't heard from anyone but there were only two people he cared about. His Dalton two. He obviously cared about Santana but she was at her grandmother's trying to patch things up so he understood but Blaine was going to call over on Sunday but he must have forgotten. By fifth period Kurt was paranoid again so he decided to surprise them after warbler practise with coffee, it'd been a long time since the three of that had done anything together so he was going to change that. After glee had let out he went to Dalton and got his friends coffee orders before heading the other common room. He could hear their perfect harmonies from outside and the song was I Want You Back and it seemed Sebastian had lead for this one. It was amazing. No one had seen him enter so when he clapped they all seemed startled before they all gave him a welcoming hug and asked him what he thought.

"Hey, I bought coffee," he smiled to his friends who took their cups eagerly. The warbler dance routines always took a lot out of them but it payed off, they were awesome.

"Kurt, I hate to do this to you but me and Jeremiah were going to he movies to see Percy Jackson in about an hour and I have to change," Blaine said with a remorse filled face.

"Hey it's fine, me and Bas can find something to do I'm sure." he shrugged and Blaine thanked them before leaving the two alone in the room as the others had left as soon as practice ended and Kurt gave the other two their coffee.

"I should go too," Sebastian smiled as he went to leave. Blaine and he had a chat over the weekend, in which Blaine had let slip that Kurt may be developing feeling for Sebastian and the latter had become panicked. He didn't want to hurt his friend but that's all the two could ever be so he'd avoided texts through the course of the weekend but now he didn't have anywhere to go. He was effectively cornered.

"Wait, have I done something wrong?"

"What?"

"I dunno but you seem to be in a rush to get away from me eagerly." Kurt sighed as he placed his empty cup in the bin.

"Kurt.." that noise made it dawn on Kurt what had happened, Blaine hadn't kept his mouth shut so he made a mental note to murder Blaine later but now he was going to deal with Bas.

"I get it, okay! I am vile and you are way out of my league so can we just forget about it and do something fun?"

"No! Okay, you win, you want to know why I can't be more than friends, to everyone who I may like? Come to my house at seven and I'll show you." Sebastian said before leaving Kurt to think about what he said. Kurt was a mixture of scared and excited at Sebastian saying he's 'show him' why, but that came with so much mystery. Kurt would do it though, he would go to Sebastian's house and let him show him this issue he had. Now he just needed an outfit..

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts, favourites and reviews- it means a lot. So leave a quick review and I'll post as soon as I can. :) x**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sent Santana a message to meet him at his house in thirty minutes; Kurt had two and a half hours to make himself look fabulous before he went to Sebastian's house. This called for an emergency best friend conference. Although he had two best friends, Blaine was busy and would probley go insane if he knew he was going to Sebastian's house so Santana it was. **From Santana: Be there xo **Kurt pulled into his driveway and saw Rachel Berry's car on the side of the road. The last thing he wanted or needed was a lecture from her again, Kurt loved her like a sister but she needed to stay out of his business. Plus, Santana was right, knowing Rachel lost her virginity before him was really insulting.

"Finn," Kurt shouted as he came through the door to the Hudmel household. They weren't in the living room, or in the kitchen/dining area which was good. Kurt couldn't count the amount of times he'd walked in on them playing tonsil hockey on the couch. It was horrifying. He shouted again as he made his way to his bedroom where he was going to wait for Santana but still there was no reply. He went to his room and sat on his bed thinking of all the things Sebastian could want to show him. Maybe he was a murderer, or he was secretly a woman or worse, he didn't know what could be worse than a psycho but there had to be something.

"Kurt," Santana shouted as she ran up the stairs and into Kurt's room. She'd spent a lot of time at this house, it was like her second home so Burt had insisted she just let herself in and help herself to anything. She did. "What's up?"

"So Sebastian invited me round to his house and I need your advice on what to wear,"

"Okay, something tight that shows off all your assets," the latina said as she checked out her friend's ass from where he was stood in front of her. "A blue shirt to show off your eyes and some dark jeans but you could've pieced that together with your eyes shut so why do you need me?"

"Because I needed some advice too,"

"No."

"No?"

"That is my advice to you about this, no-"

"Not about that, I mean he told me that he couldn't do anything with someone like me and he offered explanation by saying he was going to 'show me'. I don't understand what that could mean and I needed my best girl friend to help me, I dunno, calm my nerves about it all."

"'Show you'? Well that is cryptic and unhelpful in every way, shape and form. Look, do you need me to come with or anything?"

"No.. no I trust him but I just dunno.." Kurt sighed as he turned to his sliding wardrobe and began rooting through it.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Nothing." Kurt smiled as he shrugged of the waist coat her was wearing before he began unbuttoning his white shirt to replace it with the deep blue one he'd picked out. Santana was right, he could've picked out exactly what she'd suggested in his sleep but he felt better at ease after having a girl chat.

"Exactly, I am heading out to go buy a burger but first I am going to destroy my life but it shall be worth it." Santana said cryptically as she made her way to Finn's door. She grabbed the door handle silently before opening it quickly and shouting in spanish as she entered. Kurt heard Rachel scream and Santana laughing as she made her way downstairs. Well at least he knew what Finn had been doing and it made him shudder. When he'd finished his outfit he checked himself out and nodded in approval at his reflection. He was good to go.

Sebastian got home and ran into his room. How was he suppose to show Kurt all this and expect them to still be friends. He spent his first hour at home coming to terms with Kurt never wanting to speak to him again, him telling Blaine, who'd never want to see him again and then Facebook being made aware of his sexual preferences. After this had sunk in he changed his shirt and ran downstairs where his mom was checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey Bas," she smiled. Lydia Smythe was a stunning looking woman, she had sharp cheek bones with a pale complection and jet black hair. Her green eyes were the same as Sebastian's except her's stood out more due to her skin and hair. She had a slim figure and was fairly small but in a word she was, perfection. Her and Sebastian's father were heading out with his brother for a fancy dinner somewhere out in Westerville. They did this every Tuesday so he knew he would have plenty of time to talk and explain things to Kurt. Kurt was arriving at seven and his parents didn't get back while eleven so that was four hours. Awesome. He would definitely order indian food and ask his mom for wine. Alcohol might soften the shock of it all; hopefully.

"Hey mom, can I ask a favour?" he asked popping his head around the kitchen door where he was searching for the indian takeout menus.

"Sure, honey, what is it?"

"Can I steal a bottle of red or white out the fridge? And which goes better with indian food?"

"Woah, hold up, are you having company over?" Lydia asked with a playful smirk.

"Well, yeah and I need to impress soo.. help me out?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

"Sure and go for a red, unless the curry is spicy." she smiled as he son gave her a quick one-armed hug. Sebastian loved his mom more than anything, well his family in general but if there was anything he wanted she was his girl. It was six-thirty when his parents left and Sebastian ordered special seven from his favourite takeaway before he sat and waited for Kurt to arrive. In his whole life he'd never been this nervous. The food had just arrived and he was placing it onto plates when there was a knock at his front door. Here goes nothing..

* * *

**A/N: Anyone guess what's going to happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian opened the door to see Kurt Hummel stood there looking amazing.

"Hey I wasn't sure you'd show," Sebastian smiled as he moved to the right to allow Kurt access into the entryway.

"You think you intimidate me Sebastian?"

"I can if you want me to Gayface," Sebastian smirked as he stood mere inches from Kurt. Close enough together they could feel each other's body heat.

"Can I smell korma?" Kurt asked looking up at the Dalton teen through his eyelashes. They grabbed their plates and moved into the dining room where they enjoyed their dinner in a comfortable silence. Sebastian poured them a glass of wine but he had several to calm his nerves.

"This is the best indian food I have ever had," Kurt said around his last fork full of korma. Sebastian had been shifting nervously since Kurt came and now it was coming to the end of dinner he was getting worse. "Sebastian are you okay?"

"No, not really. You are the first of my friends who I've shown this to or told."

"Is it bad?"

"No, it's more shocking and unusual than anything else," Sebastian said as Kurt nodded. The slower he are the more nervous he became and he wanted to get this over with so he and Bas could be less tense. He pushed his plate away from him, downed his glass of wine and turned to his friend expectantly.

"Well? Are you going to show me?"

"Kurt, are you sure? You can jus-"

"Show me Sebastian." Kurt said, cutting Sebastian off. The Dalton teen nodded and stood up before offering a hand to Kurt which the other boy took. Kurt was nervous but he trusted Sebastian which made most of the nerves ease slightly. Sebastian led Kurt up the stairs and stopped on the landing. He contemplated asking Kurt if he was sure again but just decided to get it over and done with. It was unlikely Kurt would speak to him again anyway but it was just the thought that someone else knew. He walked to his bedroom and opened the door motioning for Kurt to go in first. Sebastian shut the door incase Tom came back early and bolted it with his lock. He turned to see Kurt shifting nervously from one foot to the other waiting for his explanation which seemed now a bit weird.

"Soo.." Kurt laughed nervously looking round his friend's room. There was a four-poster bed in the middle of the room with two beautiful wooden wardrobes against the back wall with a fifty inch television in the middle of them. Other than that the room was bare, no photos or poster which was a bit weird but Kurt would ask why after they'd got this revelation over with.

"Before I show you, you need to promise me you aren't going to freak out, scream and put it all over Facebook and Twitter or whatever," Sebastian asked as he went over to the wardrobe to the right of the television.

"I swear Bas but you are really starting to freak me out," Kurt said before swallowing loudly.

"I'm sorry, so here we go," he said before taking a deep breath and opening the cupboard. You could hear Kurt's gasp from behind him and he was too scared to turn and see Kurt's facial expression. The cupboard was filled with whips and handcuffs as well as holding a large draw and three little ones and Kurt was too scared to know what was inside them.

"These are yours?" Kurt asked as he took a step towards the sex cupboard, as he named it in his brain.

"Yeah, you can touch them," Sebastian said as if he was reading Kurt's mind as he wanted to but he didn't want to ask himself. Shyly, he reach his left arm out and trailed his fingers along the leather straps of a few whips and a pair of handcuffs.

"Do you do this to people or do you prefer being on the receiving end?" Kurt asked turning to look at his friend for the first time since the cupboard had been opened and it's secrets let out.

"I like doing it to people, I never have been a receiver," he chuckled but Kurt was too shocked to be amused.

"Did you want to do it to me? Is that why you said you wouldn't sleep with me?"

"I won't do this with you because you are very inexperienced and a virgin but I did think about it the night we kissed.." he trailed hoping Kurt wouldn't scream. Never in a million years did he expect the response he got.

"What did you want to do to me?"

"Kurt, you shouldn't ask things like that while we are stood in my room with the door locked, only us at home with my toys out." Sebastian said trying to will his growing erection away. Kurt shuddered at the way his friend said it but it only made his curiosity greater.

"Well, I am anyway," he said looking directly in Sebastian's eyes.

"I wanted to tie you to my bed and then there is the blindfolds and vibrators," Kurt inhaled sharply making Sebastian smirk.

"Do you do this with everyone you sleep with?"

"I sometimes just tie them up but, or if they're more experienced with this I go for my other stuff."

"Wow.. I don't know what to say. What are in the other draws?"

"I had thought you'd run for the hills so you're doing good, vibrators in the bottom and in the little ones, lube, condoms and buttplugs." He said pointing to the draws as he listed everything.

"Can we meet tomorrow at the Lima Bean, I just need to get my head around all of this but I won't say a word. You're still my friend and this is your private life." Kurt said and Sebastian nodded before showing Kurt out. All in all it went better than he had anticipated so that was a bonus. What could Kurt possibly need to say to him tomorrow?

Kurt didn't know what to do so he drove and drove until he wound up at home. He collapsed onto his bed and thought about that cupboard and what it would be like to let Sebastian do those things to him and he found himself hard. It wasn't what he'd expected but he could deal with it for the sake of his friendship. Kurt slept better then he thought he would but he was still nervous to see Sebastian again. He collected his pile of homework and headed to the bean. He wasn't sure when Sebastian would show up but he did have a lot to do. Seated in a back table he began his assignments with his regular drink in from of him and he'd been there for a good two hours. All his work had been done and Sebastian was no where to be seen; maybe he wasn't going to show. Kurt began to pack up his book when a fresh coffee was placed in front of him.

"Hey Kurt, what's the rush?"

"None. I just wasn't sure if you were going to show,"

"Of course I would. Look just because you know that I like to tie people up and make them scream, doesn't mean I am any less of Sebastian Smythe." he winked making Kurt blush.

"I..I know you are the same person but there is just something about you now.."

"And what would that be?" Sebastian asked as he lent over the table so he was closer to Kurt who seemed to tense at the action.

"I dunno.. danger?"

"Does this mean you don't want me to be your first anymore Kurt?" he whispered as he brushed his finger down Kurt's hand making him shiver. Although it was never said out loud he knew when they kissed, Kurt was going to go in that direction.

"I..what, um.. do." Kurt stammered as his face heated up in embarrassment.

"So, what did you want to meet me for?" Sebastian asked as he leaned back in his chair making Kurt release the breath he'd been holding in. The smaller boy swallowed and tried to remember the questions he had earlier prepared but had suddenly forgot due to the previous moment.

"I had some questions about the uh.. thing," he ended nervously.

"Go for it, or we could just go and we could make you more comfortable with it by using them." he winked. Sebastian loved the fact Kurt knew more than he thought he would as he had other things to tease him about now. It made him feel uncomfortable but he seemed to be curious about it so everyone was a winner.

"No, I uh..wondered if you've ever down it to anyone I know?"

"Well.. how do you think I got Karofsky to leave you alone?" Sebastian winked making Kurt gasp. "I'm kidding but I had proof he was gay and threatened to expose it."

"So no one?"

"No, that's why I go to Westerville or to friends who are like me," he shrugged.

"So have you ever had normal sex?"

"Yes but it's too dull and not right for me." Sebastian tried to explain and Kurt seemed to get it, or he tried to.

"What's as ordinary-"

"Vanilla."

"What?" Kurt asked with a confused expression.

"When someone like ordinary sex it's called vanilla sex but my kind is called rainbow."

"O..kay, so what's as vanilla as you like it?"

"No added extras but it's still rough and I like to be.. in control." Sebastian said and Kurt nodded. There seemed to be a long silence before anyone said anything else.

"Look Sebastian, I still love being your friend but this.."

"Is too much?" Kurt nodded slightly as he nibbled his bottom lip.

"I knew you'd think that so can we just put this behind us?"

"I'd love that."

"Does that mean I can still make jokes about it and make you feel uncomfortable?" Sebastian asked as he finished his coffee in one final mouthful.

"No." Kurt chuckled.

"Well I intend to anyway Gayface, I have to go now so I shall see you soon." he smiled before leaving Kurt alone again. Kurt wasn't sure how to feel about his and Sebastian's conversation. He needed to talk to a friend and he knew just who that should be.

* * *

**A/N: Soo that's the bit I wanted to get updated and done.. what'd you all think? daisy head, I completely agree with Dom!Seb which is why that's how I did it. I cannot see Kurt being a Dom or being on top in any situation. To the Guest who said they hope Kurt loves what he's into, all I'm gonna say is next update;) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: MUST READ! Okay, this was awkward for me to write so as you guessed this is the part where the M rating comes into action. There is graphic malexmale in this chapter, there is bondage and shiz so if that offends you please skip this chapter. Although I should mention that there is a lot more coming after this soo.. enjoy:)**

* * *

"So what songs are we feeling?" Mr Shue asked from the front of the club.

"Come again, Mr Shue, I think I speak for everyone when I say 'What are you talking about'?" Rachel asked from her usual spot next to Finn on the back row. Everyone else seemed to nod along to the big nosed girl's question.

"I mean, genre or feelings? What is coming in to people's heads."

"Songs that Rachel can't sing so everyone else has a fair try." Brittany said from her place next to Artie on the front row. Everyone seemed to nod along to the blond cheerleader's suggestion too, making Rachel angry and Mr Shue eye roll.

"I think we should do songs that are r-"

"Related to our lives at this point?" Santana finished making the teacher's eyes widen.

"How did you-"

"It's the same duet crap you force on us every single time but I think it could be a good idea." the latina said as he folder her arms across her chest and daring anyone to disagree. Puck nodded and everyone else soon followed.

"Then it's settled." the teacher nodded and they separated into their duet pairs to discuss song choices. Kurt and Santana had gone into the corner so they could talk about anything other than what they were suppose to.

"I mean Brit's idea was amazing," Santana said as she looked lovingly at her girlfriend who was practising with Mike. No doubt the pair would have a killer dance routine to go with their amazing song choice. Since they helped the New Directions win with Valerie they haven't done a dance together and that didn't seem right. For nationals they should definitely be able to dance to knock everyone's socks off.

"I totally agree but we need a duet song to make everyone aware we are the best duo for nationals." Kurt grinned as Santana tapped her nails on the back of his chair.

"Maybe, when we win, which we will, we could get Mr. Shue to let Brit and Mike dance to our song." Santana smiled confidently.

"Brilliant, you are a genius, Satan."

"I don't even try which is why I am perfection in a chic." she shrugged. They went through both their iPod playlists before they settled on a song that applied to both of them. They both knew the song very well so Kurt was going to turn it into a duet and send it to Santana via text message later in the weekend. It was Friday which ment he was heading to Scandals with Bas. They'd slid back into a fairly normal routine which made them both feel good. There was still slight tension now and then but otherwise they were good. So that night he got changed and got a taxi to his favourite gay bar. It wasn't the fact it was glamorous or anything, it was just it was local and he'd had a lot of fun here and that ment a lot. He could be himself here and not get judged for it as everyone here was gay. Usually Sebastian would be at the bar but this time he'd got them a table in the corner.

"Well this is new," Kurt smiled as he sat beside his friend.

"Thought a change would be good and the first round is on me." Bas smiled as he held out his vodka shot glass for Kurt to take and he did. They chatted for a while about school and lessons which seemed to be far more complicated at Dalton. Not that Kurt would ever admit that as Sebastian loved to make fun of the fact he went to public school and rub in that he had a better education. "See you in a while, I'm heading to the dance floor," Sebastian grinned as he ruffled Kurt's hair when he moved past him, making Kurt scowl and shove his hand away. Kurt got himself his usual cider and watched as his friend vanished into the sea of bodies. Kurt thought about dancing but decided he needed a few more drinks first so he ordered another before deciding to brave it. He danced with a couple of strangers and had lots of fun. He began grinding with someone else but this person felt vaguely familiar.

"Wow Kurt, you have some good moves." Sebastian said into Kurt's neck making his shiver; his back was pressed completely against Sebastian's front which was more contact than they'd ever had. Or Kurt had ever had with another male.

"Th..thank you." he stammered moving his hips back into his friends in time to the beat. Sebastian's hands moved to Kurt's hips and gripped them tightly as he felt himself becoming more aroused. His growing hardness pressed into Kurt's back making the latter spin around in surprise to they were facing each other. The green-eyed boys erection was now poking Kurt in the stomach quite obviously, there was no mistaking they both knew about it and the air grew thick.

"Sebastian," Kurt whispered as he looking into the lust filled eyes of his dance partner.

"Shh," Sebastian said as he ran his thumb under Kurt's bottom lip making the countertenor inhale deeply.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Kurt asked in a barely audible whisper.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes." The minute the word left his lips Sebastian head dipped down and pressed his lips to Kurt's. It was soft and sweet but didn't stay that was for long. Sebastian's tongue begged for entrance as it prodded the seam of the countertenor's which he was more than happy to grant. Their tongues rubbed together and explored each other's mouths. As their lips moved together Sebastian's hands slid to rest on the small of Kurt's back to pull him so they were even closer, if that were possible, and Kurt's hands were busy in Sebastian's hair or resting on the back of his neck.

"Wait," Kurt said pushing Sebastian back slightly when he felt himself begin to get hard at what they were doing.

"You're right, we shouldn't be doing this,"

"No I mean, yes we should because we both want to but I want you to take me into the bathroom." he blushed as the words fell from his mouth. Sebastian's eyes widened and he stepped away from Kurt, putting a good two feet between them.

"Kurt, I am not going to do that."

"You said I'd know and I do."

"We should go." Sebastian said after a pause in which Kurt thought he was going to do it but he was left disappointed. They walked into the cool Lima air and Kurt realised he had nowhere to go. He'd told his dad he was going to Mercedes' house she was staying at Sam's that night and he'd completely forgot about finding somewhere to actually go. Usually he'd sneaked home but when his dad was home he'd always have a ridiculously early curfew, hence the lie about staying at a friends.

"Shit," he cursed as he looked at his watch, it was two-thirty and everyone who could help him would be asleep.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have anywhere to stay," he said as he played with his sleeves.

"You can stay at mine, if you need to,"

"Really?"

"For nothing else, just sleeping." he clarified when he heard the tone Kurt used.

"Oh.. thanks, that'd be great." he smiled as they got to Sebastian's car. They drove back to the Smythe house in a fairly comfortable silence with the radio playing. They were stuck on a red light when Rhianna S&M began playing which made Kurt blush and Sebastian turned the radio off. "That was a great song right now,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's ironic and hilarious." Kurt chuckled as he glanced over at his friend who was concentrating on the road ahead. Kurt couldn't help but remember how his lips felt on his and how they had fit together so well.

"Kurtie, you're staring," Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Sorry," he blushed turning to look out of his window at the dark night with the streetlights rushing past. "Why?" he asked suddenly turning back to Sebastian.

"Why what?"

"You are obviously attracted to me, I could feel as much but you wouldn't-"

"I'm sorry, did you completely erase the other day from your mind? Or did all the fashion shove it out to make room?" Sebastian asked him making Kurt inwardly wince.

"No, I remember but I changed my mind, I guess,"

"You guess?"

"Nevermind, it was a stupid thing to say, forget it." Kurt sighed and the rest of the journey was silent. They got to the Smythe house and it seemed empty. "Are your parents home?"

"Tom is with his girlfriend and I think my parents are asleep or they are on their way to Washington- that's either tonight or tomorrow, can't remember." he shrugged as they went into the house. It seemed even bigger than Kurt remembered but that night he wasn't really paying attention to the house itself so it wasn't his fault. They went straight to the stairs and up to a familiar room. Sebastian went into the other cupboard, not the sex one, and pulled out a blanket and a pillow.

"Where are you going?"

"Sofa. You can have the bed. Just give me a minute and I'll get you something to wear." He promised as he walked towards the door.

"You don't need to sleep on the sofa, you can stay here with me," Kurt said as he eyed the bed nervously.

"Kurt-"

"Just to sleep, like you said and stop saying my name like that." there was a pause before Kurt carried on, "I don't bite." he chuckled. Sebastian muttered something under his breath which sounded like 'I might' before he left the room and walked downstairs. Kurt puffed his cheeks out and sat on the bed. It was really soft and the sheets were smooth, like they'd just been cleaned; he turned to look at the wooden frame and the bed in general when he spotted some marks on the posts. He ghosted his fingers on them before realising what they must be from, he shuddered and glanced over to the cupboard. From the outside it looked like a normal clothes cupboard but it harboured some kinky secrets and Kurt suddenly felt the urge to explore those secrets. He knew he'd seen it once but he didn't see in the other draws or get to have a good look but he had been slightly stunned last time. Now he'd processed it, he wanted to see more and that was a curious thought.

"Here, this is my jersey so it should be just right for you," Sebastian said coming into the room holding a red lacrosse jersey with his name and number on the back. He was number one and Kurt was sure that ment he was the captain; he knew he played lacrosse but he wasn't sure what position he played. Kurt was taken out of his trance and his transfixed look on the cupboard but not before Sebastian had followed his line of vision. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." he nodded taking the offered shirt and placing it on the bed.

"Right, well, goodnight." Sebastian said awkwardly before heading to the door but Kurt was in turmoil. In his mind he knew that he shouldn't try to seduce Sebastian but his heart was telling him that he was ready just like Sebastian said. He watched as the warbler left and flopped back on the bed. He knew this situation probley wouldn't become available to him again so he changed into the jersey and wearing only that and his underwear he called for Sebastian.

"What's up?" he asked entering the room and stopping when he saw Kurt sat there looking nervous. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to.." he trailed as he stood and walked over to Sebastian so that he could feel his body heat. He didn't know how to finish so he just lent up on his tiptoes and kissed Sebastian. The latter was shocked and gripped Kurt's upper arm before moving him away so he was holding him at arm's length.

"What are you doing?"

"I was kissing you, I'm not now but I was." Kurt said as he felt the other boy's grip tighten slightly.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because you said you wouldn't take me in the bathroom but we aren't in a bathroom anymore," Kurt blushed. Although he wanted it, he really didn't like talking about it and this was making his feel rather uncomfortable.

"No, I said-"

"I don't care, I just want you to do this for me,"

"What exactly?"

"Why are you making me say it?" Kurt asked in a child like voice, turning his gaze to the floor as his faced heated up even more.

"Because it's fun to see you blush and squirm." Sebastian smirked releasing his hold on the other boy but taking another step back as he did it.

"Fucking hell Sebastian! I want to have sex with you! Happy?" he huffed and folded his arms self consciously. He daren't look up at Sebastian who hadn't moved or said anything. Kurt hated his hormones for making him feel like this around the other boy and the little alcohol in his system which made his brave. He saw two feet appear in front of him and a hand cup his chin to pull his gaze to him.

"Kurt, are you sure?"

"Yes, it feels right with you." That seemed to assure Sebastian and he pressed a kiss to Kurt's in a passionate kiss. Kurt looped his arms around his lover's neck and the latter's hands moved down to his thighs and lifted him up. He laid Kurt on the bed pushing his knees apart so he could settle in between them. When their growing erections touched they both moaned rather loudly, thank god they were alone and Sebastian lived in a detached house.

"Kurt.." he asked as he began to trail kissed down Kurt's jaw and throat.

"Hmm.." the countertenor said as he enjoyed the warmth on top of his own body.

"You know this isn't going to be love-making or anything like that, right?" he asked between kisses. "It's going to be rough and intense,"

"I know, just do it." Kurt agreed and to prove his point he ground his hips up into Sebastian's making the other boy moan into his neck. Sebastian was already shirtless and Kurt began to trace the muscles in his back but was stopped when two hands gripped his own. The grip was tight and they moved his hands so they were beside Kurt's head, he held them there as he bit into Kurt's neck sucking the skin in between his teeth. It was painful, not in a bad way but Kurt was sure he'd end up with a rather large hickey but at this point he didn't care. Sebastian kept sucking at the skin until Kurt began to beg him to stop, he did and he admired the purple looking mark before running his tongue along it to see how sensitive it was. If the way Kurt whined when he did was anything to go by, it was rather sore and Sebastian smirked at that. He released the wrists he was holding to pull at the hem of the jersey Kurt was wearing so he could explore some more of the body under him's sensitivity. He lifted up and Sebastian threw it in the corner; they were both shirtless only Sebastian was wearing jeans with no underwear and Kurt was in a thin pair of underwear. Sebastian placed Kurt's arms back where they were before whispering in his ear, "Keep them there or I'll cuff them."

"Oh fuck," Kurt moaned, that was a very interesting thought and he was very tempted to trying it. Sebastian kissed down his chest and licked over his left nipple before repeating that with his right one. The opened mouth kisses down to his belly button made Kurt even harder, if that was possible, this was already intense and they'd only just started. Sebastian dipped his tongue into the countertenor's navel which made him cry out with the surprise of the action. When Sebastian finally reached the waistband of Kurt's underwear he stood and removed his own first. Kurt looked and gasped, Sebastian was very well endowed and he wasn't sure if he'd fit.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked as Kurt nodded quickly to assure him. The Dalton teen went over to his special closet and retrieved some lube, along with a condom but Kurt decided he wanted more. He sat up to tell Sebastian but the other boy was already heading back over. "Did I say you could sit up?"

"No,"

"What did I say I'd do if you did?"

"Cuff me and I think you should.. sir." Kurt said with a blush but which made Sebastian's member jolt with interest. The green-eyed boy walked over and returned with two pairs of hand cuffs which he attached to the two bedposts at the head of the bed.

"Hands." Kurt handed them over and he was handcuffed to the bedposts. He was now completely screwed as all the control was now Sebastian's and that was exciting. For both of them. A now naked Sebastian knelt in between Kurt's open legs and ran his hands up them to the waistband of his underwear. With a small nod from his lover he pulled them down slowly making Kurt shiver with excitement. They were now completely naked and visible to one another. Sebastian wasted no time in leaning over and reconnecting their lips. Kurt's moans went from his mouth straight into Sebastian which pleased the latter greatly. Kurt tugged the cuffs to see what give they had and there was not much. Kurt vaguely heard the pop of the lube bottle before he left a finger prod at his entrance, he'd been so engrossed in their kisses he didn't notice anything else.

"I need you to relax for me? Can you do that?" Sebastian asked looking into Kurt's blue eyes which were alive with lust and excitement with an added mix of nerves.

"Yeah," he smiled. Sebastian's left hand moved to Kurt's leaking erection while the other moved to prep him, as he began to pump him slowly he slid one finger into Kurt's entrance, all the way to the knuckle.

"Ow," Kurt cried out as he felt a burn but he tried to focus on the pleasure end which felt pretty amazing.

"Relax," Sebastian whispered as he moved the finger around to get Kurt to loosen up for him. He moved it in and out, quickening his pace each time until he felt the other boy loosen which allowed an extra finger. The extra digit made Kurt squirm but Sebastian kept his hands going. He got three fingers in before he searched for Kurt's prostate, twisting and curling then until Kurt let out a wail.

"Again," he panted and the Dalton teen complied. He rubbed it special spot over and over til Kurt was begging him to fuck him. "Please, please," he moaned til Sebastian removed his fingers. He rolled on the condom and covered himself with extra lube so he wouldn't hurt Kurt. Sebastian was a good eight and a half inches when erect and Kurt was a virgin so more was better. Sebastian entered Kurt slowly, keeping his hand jerking Kurt off so his mind would be taken off it and making sure to go slow. He pressed forward til he was fully inside him before he stopped and waited for the go ahead. Kurt's body looked amazing all laid out for him, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead and chest. The purple hickey to the side of his neck and his restrained wrists gave Sebastian to possession and control he needed so they were both satisfied.

"You can move now," Kurt urged and he did. He pulled out til only the head was inside before he pushed in. He started off slowly but the more Kurt moaned and moved his hips up to meet his thrusts the quicker he paced. Eventually he was pounding into him at a fast and hard pace- their moans echoing off the walls.

"Fuck Kurt, you're so tight and hot," Sebastian groaned as he felt his orgasm begin to build in his stomach.

"I'm so so close," Kurt said as he squeezed his eyes shut. It only took a couple more thrusts before Kurt came all over Sebastian's hand and both of their chests - as he did the cuff cut more into the wood, Sebastian would treasure those new marks forever.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuckk!" Sebastian screamed as he pounded in one more time while biting the already formed mark on Kurt's throat. They stayed like that til they came down from their high.

"Sebastian, can you undo my hands now?"

"Shit, sorry," he said as he undid them. Kurt looked down and gasped; his wrists were very red and would definitely bruise for a while. Surprisingly, Sebastian took his hands in his and kissed the marks gently. "How are you?"

"I feel good, great actually," he smiled.

"I'm going to go get a cloth and then we should probley sleep," he said as he tied to condom off and chucked into the bin. He disappeared for a moment before returning with a flannel to wash the drying spunk of Kurt's chest which he'd already done to his own covered body. Once Kurt was clean, he settled into the bed and pulled the comforter round him, he was sore but it was an amazing experience he was never likely to forget. After ten minutes and Sebastian didn't return Kurt felt like crying, they'd already had sex but Sebastian still wouldn't sleep in the same bed as him. That hurt. As the tears slid down his face, a weight shifted behind him and an arm wrapped around his slim waist.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked in a panic tone but Kurt smiled.

"I thought you'd left me."

"I would never do that to you." he promised as they both enjoyed the feel of the other. Sebastian's front was pressed completely to Kurt's back and his arm had the small boy pulled flush against him. Kurt was content and felt wonderful but Sebastian knew that he couldn't be in a proper relationship with Kurt and was wondering how best to tell him, in the morning as he was enjoying this spooning right now...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, quick notice.**

**To Anonymous person known as 'Guest'. It is under the Kurtbastian tags and Blaine is listed as a character due to him being a main character. Just because Blaine and Kurt are on the characters list doesn't mean is has to be a Klaine story! I read a Klaine story yesterday with Finn listed as a character, doesn't mean it was a Furt story or it was under the wrong tags. It does say Kurtbastian! in the summary so please feel free NOT to read the story Thanks. **

**To everyone else, enjoy:)**

* * *

Sebastian is the first to wake up and he looked down to see Kurt still wrapped in his arms. He climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After relieving his bladder and washing his face, he heads down to the kitchen for breakfast. He makes extra for Kurt but he doesn't know if the countertenor will even stay. Neither had been particularly drunk so there is no doubt that they'd remember, it had been done so they just had to deal with it and move forward. Sebastian knew how he wanted it to go and he also had a pretty good idea of what Kurt would expect. They are two very different things. Sebastian was in the middle of thinking of how to break it to his friend when Kurt appeared in the doorway and he was wearing the exact same thing he used to seduce Sebastian which made it very hard to concentrate.

"Hey," Kurt said in a whisper. The jersey was to large for him and exposed the purple hickey on the left of his neck- Sebastian's right when he looked straight at Kurt.

"Hi," Sebastian said turning to the sink. He was trying not to become aroused at seeing Kurt but it was turning out to be quite the challenge. Kurt muttered something before he took a seat at the island and began eating the breakfast Sebastian had left for him. It was just a bowl of cereal with the milk carton next to it but the fruit bowl was also out and he remembered him saying something about that when they were diet talking with Blaine. Well, those two were, Sebastian was just sat there drinking coffee and making unnecessary comments when he thought of them. Once he'd completed the washing up he headed towards to the bedroom so he could get dressed but seeing the sheets messed up and Kurt's clothes on the floor made his dick twitch. He mentally scolded himself and continued to his wardrobe. He chose his usual striped rugby shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Just as he straightened out his shirt, he heard someone collecting clothes off the floor.

"So.. I was wondering if you'd like to go to Scandals tomorrow?" Kurt asked as he slid on a pair of clean underwear.

"I.. uh," Sebastian honestly didn't expect that. Maybe things would be okay after all but now his ego seemed sad that Kurt was happy with one night. "I'm not sure, I'll have to see what I am doing." he shrugged non commintedly. "Maybe and ask Blainers."

"I was thinking just us, like a date," Shit. The Blaine thing was a way of making sure Kurt didn't ask for this but fuck. What was he suppose to say? Kurt knew what he was like and now he was just annoyed.

"I don't think so." he laughed.

"Why?"

"Kurt, we slept together once and that's all it can be." Sebastian said slowly making sure his friend understood fully.

"Right, so it was a one night stand?"

"Yeah. You know that's how I operate and that's not likely to change because you let me tie you up. I don't want a relationship and especially not with you." Sebastian said as hurtful as he could.

"Of course." Kurt said with tears evident in his tone. There was a tense silence and a mutter from Kurt which sounded like 'fuck you' before he left. He ran down the stairs and out the front door. Just before the door slammed Sebastian heard a sob and a wave of guilt crash onto him but after a moment he got over it. The rest of his day was normal, his parents came home but Tom was staying out and he heard nothing from Kurt. So all in all it was a pretty good night. Although now it came to dinner and his parents seemed to pick up on his bad mood. He could safely say that he'd lost a friend and no doubt Blaine after Kurt told the gel addict what had happened. Sebastian did feel somewhat ashamed for not having any self-control but it was Kurt. Sure he was pale but that was a definite part of his charm. His voice was sexy, specially when he insulted Sebastian, it was like erotic venom and Bas loved it. The best kind of foreplay was verbal foreplay and that's what he had with Kurt- although it remained not-sexual til last night. His blue and grey mixed eyes were enough to melt anyone's heart and Sebastian was no exception. He didn't love him, far from it, but when he looked in them he got lost and he was never sure if he wanted to be found. Despite Sebastian saying he wore woman's clothes, he would never complain if Kurt wore skinny jeans which showed off his ass. Hummel had a fine ass. Sebastian would know, not twenty-four hours ago he'd been buried in it and it had been heaven.

"Bas!" Lydia Smythe shouted to get his attention as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"What's up mom?"

"You've stared at that wall for around ten-"

"Twelve." John corrected as he look at his son with worry filled eyes.

"Twelve minutes, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I just.. dunno. I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You know Bas, it would be good for you to talk to someone, a boyfriend perhaps." Lydia said as she swirled her spaghetti onto her fork.

"No, don't do boyfriends mom." he said with no hesitation.

"But honey, you have to get over-"

"I'm over him!" he protested a little to harshly as it caused Lydia to shrink back a bit. "I'm sorry mom, that was to-"

"We get it Bas but we are worried, it's been over two years and we just think it'd do you some good." John said with a smile. Sebastian had come out when he was fourteen and they'd been fine with it all. The duo were nervous about meeting the first boyfriend and they were right to.

"It's fine but I'm gonna go to bed, can I be excused?"

"Go on Bas." John nodded. They waited til he'd disappeared out of view before they spoke again. "It has to be worse than we think.."

"He's not going to want to talk about it so I think we should leave it,"

"I hate him and I would love to see him behind bars or dead."

"John!"

"He hurt our son."

"I know and I hate him but Bas can't give up because of him." Lydia said trying to fight away the tears. It's why they moved to Westerville from Paris and although it has been a few years it still hurt. All four of the Smythe's but Sebastian never showed it. Not even when it first happened.

"They'll be someone for him but he just hasn't found him yet, don't worry." John smiled as he rested his hand on top of his wife's.

"And we will be brutal." she nodded with a grin.

"Oh yeah, very thorough." he agreed as they continued with dinner. They were completely unaware of Sebastian listening to their whole conversation and a tear slid down his face as he moved towards his bedroom.

The next day at Dalton Sebastian and Bas were going over some of their english essays together.

"How are you and your love mop?" Sebastian asked as they stopped for a little break. There was only so much you could do before you wanted to kill yourself because english was not that fascinating.

"Sebastian, don't call him that." he sighed with a bored tone.

"OKay, my bad, how is it though? In all seriousness?"

"It's great thanks," Blaine said with a loving smile which made Sebastian want to wrench.

"Have you guys fucked yet?"

"That is none of your business and this conversation is officially terminated." the gel addict said as he turned back to his Macbeth paper.

"Oh come on, just a nod or shake of the head," Sebastian said as he nudged his friend who cracked half a smile in response. "You are very dull."

"No I'm not and we haven't, yet," Blaine said as he stressed the last word in the sentence.

"Sweet Jesus Killer, Hummel is going to loose it before you." Sebastian joked as he inwardly smirked at his own joke about the other night.

"Bas, I thought you two were friends?"

"We are but I insult everyone, what make him so special?" Blaine had to agree with that. There wasn't a warbler in existence who hadn't been given a nickname by Sebastian but they were nice. Well, most were nice.

"I was thinking of trying to set him up with one of Jeremiah's friends, he needs someone," Blaine smiled thoughtfully as he highlighted a few notes. That sentence had rendered Sebastian speechless. A shot of jealousy and fury shot through Sebastian, he had this awful thought of someone else touching Kurt or kissing him and his jaw tensed. He ground his teeth and began to shake his head.

"No, I don't think Kurt needs anyone to date."

"I think it could be good, just one date, I doesn't have to be serious-"

"Blaine, I said no! Do not set Kurt up!" Sebastian said as he stood over Blaine. The other teen looked shocked and he just blinked rapidly. Sebastian began to gether his stuff before running from the common room. If Kurt was to date someone he'd be.. angry.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the Kurtbastian angst but it will get better:)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, let me pay for lunch," Blaine pleaded as he and Kurt came out of GAP. Blaine had wanted to drop and see Jeremiah before he and Kurt went for dinner. Neither had heard from Sebastian in a few days and, according to Blaine, he hadn't been turning up to school either. Blaine couldn't understand what was wrong with him so he'd approach it with Kurt at lunch. They headed towards the last shop before lunch as Kurt needed to check the new scarf range. Carol had bought him a new jumper last week, it's an amazing jumper, but it would look fabulous with a new scarf.

"Hey Kurt, how would you feel about going on a double date?"

"Now Blaine, you know that I have no love life to speak of but let me give you a two a rain check," Kurt chuckled as they reached their destination.

"No I mean, would you mind if I set you up with one of Jeremiah's friends? He's really sweet and I think you two would get along great," Blaine smiled and Kurt seemed to contemplate it for a moment. He did want someone but he did have a crush on someone who didn't want him.

"I don't know Blaine.."

"Please Kurt, just think about it," Blaine smiled and they looked around til Kurt found the softest emerald-green scarf to go with his new jumper. They left the shop with Kurt practically jumping with excitement. It was radiating off him and Blaine found it rather infectious. "So will you be wearing this to the date?" Blaine asked as they arrived at the food court.

"I haven't decided yet but if I do, then yes I will." Kurt smiled as he took a seat at a table. Blaine had run to the kiosk to buy them dinner before Kurt could protest. They were best friends so Blaine did not need to take Kurt's order which worked in his favour. He order them two coffees and a sandwich each before adding a cookie for them to split afterwards. He headed back with their tray and decided now was as good as any to mention Sebastian's strange behaviour.

"Kurt, have you heard from Bas lately?" Kurt froze and wasn't sure what to say. He'd thought about Bas but just hadn't spoken to him or about him. He kept thinking about their night together over and over. Kurt now had to put concealer on his neck and wrists due to the purple bruises. All that involved getting up and hour early as they weren't easy to cover.

"No, I haven't really thought about him." Kurt lied.

"I'm worried about him, I was talking the other day about setting you up and he tore my head off. He was so against it and I haven't heard from him since." Blaine said in a worried tone. Kurt, however, was busy processing what his friend had just said. Sebastian didn't want him to go on a date. Well, fuck you, Smythe.

"Well, maybe he's just a dick, like I have always said." Kurt said as he bite into his sandwich.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing, can we just talk about something more pleasant?"

"Like?"

"The guy you're setting me up with?" Kurt smiled at Blaine who took a second to process before he broke out in a large grin.

"Really? You'll come?"

"Yeah, what harm can it do?" Kurt smiled as they resumed eating. They finished their sandwiches in a comfortable silence before Blaine spilt the cookie, bigger half to Kurt, and they began to chat more about their upcoming date night.

"I'll talk to Jere tonight and I'll call you tomorrow," Blaine smiled popping the last mouth full of cookie in his mouth. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at Blaine's enthusiasm, they'd often talked about a double date but they never got round to it. Until now. They were in the middle of their second coffee when two shadows loomed over them. They looked up and saw Jeff and Sebastian.

"Hii!" the blond smiled.

"Hey guys," Bas said with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Bas and Jeff, now that's an unlikely duo," Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, I needed some stuff and Sebastian offered to come with." Jeff explained with his usual smile. Bas seemed to be shifting his gaze between the two sat at the table as if weighing up what they'd been talking about. He'd spent that past few days avoiding messages from Blaine and having sex with multiple people so he could stop feeling jealous over Kurt Hummel. Jealousy is so frustrating. It was unwanted. Very unwanted.

"What have you girls been gossiping about today then?" Sebastian asked looking directly at Kurt when he said it. The more he hurt him, the further away Kurt went and that ment they would have no contact which helped jealousy vanish.

"Just setting up a double date with my good friend Blaine," Kurt said making sure to look Sebastian directly in the eye as he said it. Sebastian's face immediately shifted to one of pure rage before it shifted back into his smirk. The change was so fast only Kurt, who was looking out for it, noticed.

"Really? That's amazing! If it goes well can me and Nicky join?"

"Yes! That would be fucking brilliant." Blaine squeaked and then looked guilty.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Sebastian asked. Only Kurt, Jeremiah and Sebastian knew his middle name which is why when it was spoken aloud Jeff burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Devon?" he gasped out between laughs.

"Thanks, Bas,"

"Sorry Killer, word vomit." he shrugged clearly not caring about what he'd said.

"Is that a symptom of one of your tropical decease?" Kurt asked with a smirk. This brought Sebastian so close to telling the others about Kurt seducing him but he felt a pull in his chest so went against his natural instincts.

"Why don't you tell me, Dr. Hummel?"

"I'd rather kill myself then go near your.. crotch." Kurt shuddered before mentally adding 'again' to the end of that sentence. Although technically Sebastian had done all the.. touching, Kurt still felt gross now. He was hurt and confused so he needed to be away.

"Really?" Sebastian asked looking Kurt in the face as if he was challenging him. Kurt got lost in the green maze he'd forgotten they weren't alone. Jeff and Blaine gave each other an uncomfortable look as they seemed to see a connection between them but they couldn't put their fingers on what. "Your girly gayface would be lucky to tap this, it's not as if you're beating away suitors." Sebastian said and Kurt felt a stab in his chest. Wordlessly he picked up his bags and ran off. He didn't know where he was going but he was going somewhere. He only went to two places when he was sad, his room but he was too far or Blaine's and he'd just ran away from him. So he just ran until he reached the parking lot. He went to Blaine's car and waited for his friend to arrive. He hated Sebastian right now and that was likely, here to stay. He was so engrossed in thinking about Sebastian, he didn't hear someone approach him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I will be,"

"I don't know why he said those things. I know he considers you a friend, he just."

"I get it Blaine, can we go?" he asked as he threw Blaine a reassuring smile. The shorter teen nodded and the pair climbed in the car and drove away from the parking lot. Blaine told Kurt he'd text him later about the double date and Kurt smiled in response. Maybe dating someone would make him forget about his one night with the sex addict that was Sebastian Smythe. He shouted to let everyone know he was home before he retreated to his room to watch Roman Holiday, he just needed Audrey right now.

Kurt was laid in some grey shorts and a large white t-shirt with tears streaming down his cheeks. As Joe Bradley walked away and they said their silent goodbye's Kurt sobbed. He and Rachel always watched this movie on a sleepover as it reminded them of true love. Something he hoped to one day feel with someone, not Sebastian. It was as he took the DVD out of the player, his phone chimed with a message: it was Blaine.

**From Blaine: Hey! So Jeremiah has this friend who is looking to be set up, so Breadstix? Tomorrow? xoxo **Kurt smiled as his friend's obvious excitement. He wished he could tell Blaine about what had happened but he's only get a disapproving look and the I-knew-it slash the, I-told-you-so speech.

**To Blaine: Sounds good, his name is..? xxxx**

**From Blaine: I totally forgot that part, sorry:/ It's Jake. He's blond, blue eyes, you'll see;) xoxo **Kurt put his phone on his bedside table and curled into a ball in his bed sheets before drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. He was very much looking forward to meeting Jake and going on the double date but a thought kept creeping into his mind no matter how hard he tried not to think it. If Sebastian had been so against him being set up and he'd even yelled at Blaine, what would he do when he found out the date was a go ahead and Blaine'd done it anyway? Whatever it was may not end well.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine and Kurt stood and waited outside of Breadstix for the other two men. Like Jeremiah, Jake had left high school but unlike his friend he wasn't employed at GAP. Kurt had been nervous since lunch but then he picked out his outfit, which was stunning, and that drove most of it away but he was still nervous. Blaine was wearing a white polo shirt with yellow lines around the short sleeves and neck lines with tight jeans which showed everything off perfectly. Kurt was wearing equally tight trousers but these were lime green with a black belt looped through the jeans to complete them; his button up shirt was a light pink with white buttons which brightened the outfit.

"Blaine," Jeremiah smiled as he climbed out of the car. The two embraced and Kurt smiled before he turned to the car to see another male climb out. This male was sandy blond with blue eyes and was wearing a beige shirt with ripped jeans. He was hot, very hot and the light stubble on his chin made him look rugged.

"Hey, you must be Kurt," he said with a smile as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, and you're Jake." Kurt grinned as he took the offered limb. The four of them headed in doors with the couple holding hands as they slid into the booth next to each other. Jake and Kurt took the booth opposite with Kurt sat in front of Blaine and they began polite conversation. THe four of them chatted until the waitress came and took orders, Jeremiah, along with Jake, was having the burger and fries, Blaine went with the grilled chicken and Kurt went with the chicken and bacon salad. As they waited they split into two people conversations with Jeremiah and Blaine discussing where they'd go for their next date, while Kurt and Jake got to know each other more.

"So you work at the Lima Bean?"

"Yeah, I got the job yesterday." Jake nodded and Kurt smiled.

"I love that place,"

"Well, I hope to see you there then,"

"Definitely." Kurt nodded and nibbled his bottom lip as Jake looked into Kurt's eyes and smiled. The waitress came and interrupted the moment by bringing their food over. It looks great, like all the food at Breadstix but Santana always insisted on sending it back to get more. Which is her weird way of complimenting them. They ate their food in silence but a comfortable one which was great. Kurt really liked Jake, he was a lot like the kind of boyfriend he was looking for, sweet, kind and normal. He was amazing. Just as Jake finished his last chip, a familiar shadow loomed over the table.

"Hey, gays," Sebastian smirked making Kurt roll his eyes. Why was the stupid meerkat everywhere?

"Sebastian, this is Jeremiah and Jake," Blaine introduced politely, completely oblivious to the glares Kurt shot the standing boy.

"Nice to meet you," Jake smiled as Jeremiah told him it was nice to meet him. They seemed to sit or stand in silence for a minute until Sebastian began talking again.

"How do you guys fancy a trip to Scandals, for a drink?"

"As much as we adore your company, we are on a double date and you would just be a fifth wheel." Kurt said as he motioned to the other three and Jake nodded and rested his arm behind Kurt's head which made Sebastian's jaw grind in annoyance.

"I could go for a drink," Jeremiah smiled and Blaine nodded in agreement. This backed Kurt and Jake into a metaphorical corner, if Kurt disagreed it would look weird so he had no other choice but to accept. They paid the bill and headed to their cars. Kurt and Jake went in one while Sebastian, Jeremiah and Blaine went into the other. Sebastian had attempted to suggest a different scenario but Blaine, Kurt and Jake were having none of it. This didn't settle with Sebastian well at all as Jake seemed too insistent on riding alone with Kurt. Kurt's drive to Scandals was nice, he and Jake had a never ending list to talk about which was amazing. Pulling up outside the bar, they regrouped and flashed their IDs and went on inside. They got a table in the back and ordered a round of drink, first round on Sebastian which was at Kurt's insistence. Conversation was great until Blaine and Jeremiah got up to dance leaving the other three alone and Sebastian just couldn't help himself.

"So, Jake, do you make a habit of dating underage guys?"

"Sebastian!" Kurt shrieked but the other boy just shrugged in response.

"Actually, Kurt is my first date in a couple of years."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Nineteen, almost twenty," Jake said with a smile.

"And Kurt, you're seventeen, right?"

"Yes, Sebastian, I am." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"Still a larger age gap between Jere and Blaine." Jake smirked as he looked at Sebastian. Kurt smirked at his date's response and moved his hand so it was resting over Jake's.

"So Jake-"

"No, Sebastian, you've had your fun so fucking drop it," Kurt snapped making Sebastian holding his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"He's only looking out for you." Jake smiled as Kurt rolled his eyes. After a minute or so Kurt got up and went towards the dance floor. He wasn't there five minutes before he was dancing with someone, they were pressed against each other but suddenly the person vanished. He wondered what he'd done until he felt a pair on hands on his hips, they were rather familiar too and as he was about to ask said person what he was doing the grip tightened.

"What exactly are you doing Kurt?" Sebastian's voice whispered in his ear. His voice still dripped of sex and mystery which was making Kurt feel tight in his jean region.

"I could ask you the same, Smythe, now will you kindly unhand me," he said with as much force as he could but Sebastian just chuckled.

"I see you haven't lost your spark in our time apart,"

"Let. Me. Go." he spat trying to move away but the bruising grip just tightened.

"You haven't answered my question,"

"I am trying to have fun and you are preventing it." he answered and suddenly the hands vanished. He turned to see Sebastian going into the bathroom, he couldn't see anyone with him but no doubt the gullible bastard was already ready for him. He didn't get to interrogate him on the dance floor then go fuck someone, oh Sebastian Smythe had some serious explaining to do. He marched into the bathroom and the bathrooms all seemed empty. Along with bondage sex was Sebastian also fucking Houdini. He clenched his jaw and was going to return to the bar when a hand yanked him into the disabled bathroom and bolted it shut.

"Sebastian, what are you playing at?"

"I've already asked you the same." he shrugged before stepping closer so Kurt was sandwiched between him and the wall. Kurt was trying to look everywhere but in his eyes and they seemed so green and menacing but at the same time they were always sexy. Like Sebastian.

"What are you talking about?" he stammered out keeping his gaze on Sebastian's shoes. It seemed the latter was having no avoiding as he tipped Kurt's chin up to look him in the eye. He leaned close so that their cheeks were pressed together and he could whisper in Kurt's ear.

"I want to know why you are giving _Jake _what is mine," the way he said it sounded like he'd accused him of cheating and in a way he was and the way he said Jake was like he'd spat poison off his tongue.

"What? I am not yours! How dare you-" whatever else he was going to say was pointless and Sebastian moved his so he was stood in front of the mirror with Sebastian pressed up behind him. Sebastian moved his hand to Kurt's neck, the side where he'd marked him two weeks ago and pressed down so Kurt hissed. With a smirk he slid his other hand to Kurt's wrist and rolled up the sleeves on both arms. The faint marks from the cuffs were still there so Sebastian ran his thumb along them still wearing his smirk.

"These thing make you mine, do you understand that?"

"No. I asked you and you shot me down so live with it," Kurt said turning to face Sebastian who was still cool and seemed to be happy. Like Kurt was saying everything like a script in his brain.

"Did I say you could move?" Kurt seemed to be lost at that. "I don't believe I did, so turn around and grip the ends of the sink." Kurt seemed to be aroused. Very aroused. So he did exactly what Sebastian said. Kurt was now stood hunched over the sink with Sebastian behind him with his I-win grin. "This is what a relationship is like with me, I need to be in control and I am possessive. I need to know everything, can you deal with that?"

"Yes." Kurt answered a moment later. Sebastian approved of his answer as he gripped Kurt's hips and ground his hard cock into Kurt's ass. Only a few pieces of fabric separated Sebastian and his heaven. He's used Kurt as his nightly entertainment since that night, all those other guys since then have all had Kurt's face in Sebastian's mind. No one, not one, compared to Kurt and that was why after these past couple of weeks he was happy. He ground into Kurt as hard as he could, constantly reminding his lover not to let go of the sink and that he was his now. Sebastian came biting back into the mark to make it dark again.

"Sebastian,"

"Shh, I need to think." he said before leaving the bathroom. Kurt was sick of being left by this asshole. He went back into the bar and finished his drink. Jake was so nice and he got on so well with Blaine but something drew him to Sebastian and now he wasn't sure where he stood. Kurt made his excuses and got a taxi home. He decided he was going to talk to Jake tomorrow before going to Sebastian's house and making him say it. Sebastian hinted they were something but he never specified and that was to vague. Kurt liked to be organised and know what he was doing, being in a relationship with Sebastian ment letting him have all the control and that was excited.

"Hey Kurt," Jake smiled as he looked up from the table to see Kurt stood in front of him. Blaine, Jeremiah and Jake had spent another hour in Scandals before going home, turns out the three hadn't been in a while and they rather enjoyed it.

"Hi," he smiled but he nerves broke through which made Jake's brow crease.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing and I know we've only been on this date but-"

"It's Sebastian, right?"

"How did you..?" Kurt asked. Had they been that obvious and if so why hadn't Blaine or anyone else picked up on it.

"The way you two seemed to be around each other, he seemed angry you took me last night and you two disappeared for a while." He didn't sound angry or anything but relieved. It was like he'd been trying to work it out for a while and now it all made sense.

"I'm sorry." Kurt admitted looking down in sadness.

"Don't be. We all have that one person and he likes you. Just be careful, he seemed to have an air about him that I couldn't place but I think you should go for it."

"He does have secrets but he's still Bas, my Bas." he grinned at the thought of Sebastian in general. He was everything he wanted with the added surprises which improved Kurt's idea a lot.

"Good but I still hope we can go for dinner or something sometime?"

"Of course." Kurt laughed as he left that shop. It surprised him as he genuinely thought Jake would hate him. Kurt was so sure of it in face, he spent last night searching other coffee shops in the area so he wouldn't have to look at him again. He had found some but none were like the Lima Bean. As he drove up the Smythe drive he could see Sebastian's car in the driveway along with another car he hadn't seen before. He gingerly knocked on the door hoping it wasn't Sebastian's parent who answered. He didn't have to wait too long but it wasn't Bas who answered. It was a double of Sebastian but slightly taller and with black hair.

"Hello?" he asked as he lent against the door crossing his arms.

"Is Bas home?"

"Bas? He doesn't let a lot of people call him that so you must be Jeff, Blaine or Kurt?" Sebastian had talked about him to his family. That sent a warm wave through Kurt's body, from head to toe and stopped his heart for a beat or two.

"Kurt." he smiled as he extended his hand to him. The man took it and shook it while smiling but it was like Sebastian's. This had to be his brother, he couldn't remember the name but he was too young to be his father.

"Nice to meet you, go on up to Bas's room, he's just gone to the store,"

"Do you want me to come back later?" he asks nervously as the other Smythe male moves to the side to allow him in.

"No, it's okay. The store is a five minute walk and he left ages ago so he'll be back any minute." he insisted and Kurt stepped in. "I'm Tom, by the way, Sebastian's brother."

"It's nice to meet you," he smiled.

"I presume you know which is his room?" Tom asked with a smirk. He obviously knew about his brother's promiscuity as his tone implied pretty much everything. The mischievous glint he'd seen in Sebastian's eyes so many times was present in this boys too.

"Yeah." he nodded as he felt a blush creep onto his pale cheeks. Tom chuckled as he walked back towards the kitchen as Kurt ran up the stairs as quick as he could. He walked in and saw the same bed sheets from the night he stayed over on Sebastian's bed with the jersey he wore threw over the bedside table. He went over and sat on the bed as he waited for Sebastian. He tried to keep his eyes from straying towards the wardrobe but he couldn't take it anymore. He glanced over at the door and shut it before walking over the other closet. Kurt inhaled deeply as he pulled it open. They were still there, all of them, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the cuff that he's had around his wrists. He reached out and looked it the little draws first, not being bothered but the first two but the third was a shock. Most of the things he knew what they were and what they did but he'd never seen they up close before. Buttplugs were not what he imagined and neither were the vibrators. Kurt was so engrossed in looking he hadn't heard Sebastian come in or lock the door.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sebastian asked making Kurt jumped and drop what he was holding in his hands.

"Shit! When did ou get back?"

"About five minutes but I love your curiosity." he smiled as he watched Kurt scrambled to put the plug back and shut the cupboard.

"Sorry. You're brother let me in." he said as a way of explanation.

"It's fine, why're you here anyway?" he asked calmly scanning Kurt from head to toe.

"I was just.. what the hell was last night?"

"That was.. me showing you what was mine." Sebastian said plainly confusing Kurt greatly.

"Then.. why leave?"

"I was confused."

"So.. I'm yours but you're confused about it?" Kurt was beginning to get annoyed.

"Yes."

"Great, well.. let me know when you sort that shit out and I'll be at a friend's." he said with a smile. He knew implying he was with Jake was playing with fire as he'd already witnessed Sebastian's jealousy but it was fun at the same time.

"No. You won't." he said sternly as he stepped between Kurt and the door. "Was I not clear last night?"

"I think I may need reminding," Kurt whispered with a blush.

"Look, I like you and that's not a good thing but I can't not be with you. So please give me time to adjust but I'll try." Sebastian sounded vulnerable and that melted Kurt's heart.

"Okay, so what do we do now? Are you my boyfriend?"

"Yes but can we keep it between us for now?"

"I can live with that," Kurt smiled.

"I can't do romance and I am very possessive." Sebastian warned but Kurt shrugged and took a step closer to his boyfriend.

"I don't care." he smirked and leaned up to press their lips together. It was slow at first but Sebastian pressed Kurt against a wall before kissing down his neck.

"I have an idea," Sebastian smiled against Kurt's neck making the littler male shiver.

"Do share,"

"I think I'm going to like this."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but I think you can guess what he's after;)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Why don't you pick something new out my cupboard and we can do that,"

"I like that idea but I have no idea what any of it is," Kurt said as Sebastian undid two of his buttons to nip at his collarbone.

"There lies the fun," Sebastian smirked as he moved up to nibble his earlobe. Those words swam around in Kurt's head before he nodded his head. "There's my Kitten." Sebastian moved away from Kurt and left the room to use the bathroom. While he was gone Kurt went to the cupboard. He had no idea what to pick, he knew nothing about this but he really liked being tied up so he pick out the cuffs from last time and then looked at the whips he had hung up and took one of them. It was wooden with holes in, he's seen these before but he didn't know what they were called. He just shut the door when Sebastian came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Nice choices, I can't wait," Sebastian groaned the last part into his secret boyfriend's neck.

"What even is this?" Kurt asked.

"It's a paddle, it's great but the whips are my favourite. I'm going to hold off on those for a while as they can be intense but don't think I won't whip you," Sebastian said in a tone which made Kurt sure he was promising him. Sebastian used Kurt's hips to guide him to the bed, he pushed Kurt down onto his stomach and straddled him. He lent down and kissed down Kurt's neck. "Too many clothes," Sebastian got off Kurt and shedded his clothes. Kurt followed his boyfriend's lead and dumped them all on his bedroom floor. He would probley care in the morning about creases and stuff but right now he was so lost in the moment and turn on, he didn't. Once they were both naked Sebastian picked up one set of cuff which confused Kurt,

"What are you-"

"Shh, don't ask just feel," he smiled as he cuffed both of Kurt's hands behind his back. The cuffs were leather and soft for a start but after a long time they did hurt but that was all the fun. It was from the straining and the need to touch the person you were with. For a moment Kurt had a thought, was that why Sebastian liked what he did? But that was as far as he thought as he felt something come in contact with his behind. It was only a light tap which told Kurt, Sebastian was only just warming up and he would be right. He increased how hard he hit Kurt with the paddle, he started lightly before he started to love the colour the pale skin was turning. He'd only coloured on side of Kurt's ass before he noticed how hard the boy on the bed was. "You like being spanked Kurt?" he got a muffled reply but that was not good enough. Sebastian brought the paddle down harder this time on the untouched cheek making Kurt wail and bury his face in the duvet. "Can't hear you Kurt,"

"Yes I do," he moaned. He was so turned on and the fact Sebastian had him bent over the bed was not good; his legs were turning to jelly and they were about to give way from underneith him but he doubted Sebastian would like that. He brought it down harder until Kurt was begging him, neither knew what for but he was just begging.

"Please what?" Sebastian asked in an amused tone before bringing down the paddle one last time, rather hard.

"I don't know.. I need something, relief," Kurt said frustrated as he bit the sheets below him.

"Let me get the lube and condoms and I will help you with that relief," Sebastian chuckled. He put the paddle back where it was hung up and opened his mini draws.

"You don't need a condom Sebastian,"

"What?" he turned around not sure he'd herd right.

"I'm your boyfriend and you're clean right? I trust you," he said from the bed. Sebastian was always careful, he never ever went without a condom but he'd never been in a relationship either so today was a first. He retried the lube and went back over to the bed.

"You know I've never done it bareback before," Sebastian smiled as he stepped up behind Kurt and inserted a lubricated finger into the countertenor. He whined straight away when the fingr brushed ever so lightly against his prostate.

"I must be lucky," Kurt tried to joke but it came out a moan. His whines only got louder the more fingers he added, when it came to three he could barely form a coherant beg. Sebastian was loving the way he came unwound beneith him and he couldn't wait to explore more of this. As a last teasing gesture he removed his fingers and slowly lubed himself up as he watched how Kurt reacted.

"Please Sebastian, please, I need you," he whined. Sebastian gripped Kurt's in a bruising hold and sunk all the way in.

"You're always so tight and.. fuck!" Sebastian moaned as he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Oh fuck! Again!" Kurt moaned trying to move his hands but whining when he couldn't. He tried again and seemed to be getting more and more frustrated. "Please, my hands, I need them,"

"No way, Kurtie," he moaned as he moved in and out faster and faster, slamming into his lover's prostate. It wasn't long til they were nearly there, Kurt was the first to come without Sebastian even touching his cock and Sebastian followed a minute after before flopping down on top of Kurt. They breathed heavily trying to regain themselves before Sebastian stood up and undid Kurt's hands. They were red on top of the already purple bruise which was from their last sexual excounter, Kurt's first time.

"That was amazing," Kurt said as Sebastian pressed his lips to his forehead. Kurt presumed that was as caring as Sebastian got but it as nice.

"You are amazing." Sebastian countered before flopping down beside him. Kurt rested his head on his boyfriend's chest while they caught their breaths.

"Soo.. is this all we do? I know we are in a secret relationship but is this all it is? Sex?" Kurt felt exposed. He never thought he'd feel comfortable laid naked in a bed with another boy who is naked and be able to just talk.

"No, I could take you to dinner tomorrow if you want?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Do you want to?" Kurt asked as he ghosted his fingers along Sebastian's abs.

"I like food and I want to eat it, every day infact," the dalton boy said.

"Well then, dinner tomorrow night sounds perfect." he smiled before sitting up and pulling on his underwear. He began putting all his clothes on before turning to see his boyfriend lent on his forearms with a furrowed brow.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I have to get home for dinner but I'll see you tomorrow. Are you picking me up from school?"

"Sure, I finish earlier than you anyway so I can swing by the end of your glee club and we can head out." Sebastian nodded.

"It's breadstix," Kurt mocked as he walked over to the bedroom door.

"Oh no baby, I don't go to that awful excuse for an italian resturant, I go somewhere better." he winked before kissing Kurt one last time before he left. To say he had never been in an actual relationship for a while he was doing well with the whole being sweet thing. Kurt let himself out before heading home. Family dinner was normal with his dad talking about his time at Washington while Carol asked the boys about their lives. Finn told them about Rachel making a big deal over a little comment he made but he wasn't really listening he was thinking about Sebastian. Suprise, suprise. When Carol asked him about his life, at school, his work or his love life, Kurt held off the blush threatening his cheeks and insisted he had no change in either one of those things. Carol gave him a reasurring smile while Finn and his dad insisted that his time would come around to have a boyfriend. If only they knew.

The next afternoon, just before glee, he got a phone call from Blaine.

_"Kurt! You stopped talking to Jake?"_

"We were barely friends and I just don't think I'm ready yet," Kurt lied as he stopped off at his locker.

_"I thought you guys were so cute together."_ Blaine said from the other end before a voice which sounded like Sebastian making a sarcastic comment.

"Blaine, it's sweet of you to worry but I know what I'm doing. Anyway, shouldn't you be at practise?" Kurt asked as he slotted the phone between his right cheek and right shoulder.

_"We only have a short one today as Bas has a date but what else it new,"_ Blaine said and that stung Kurt a bit. Sebastian had spoke about him which was great but he got this awful feeling he'd implied he was like every other date he had. They weren't though, they'd already fucked and Sebastian was being all cute last night.

"Yeah, have fun as I have a great duet to preform." Kurt smiled before saying his goodbyes. As he headed towards glee, Santana came and stood by his side linking their arms together.

"Hey, how is my third favourite gay?" Santana smirked.

"Only third?" he asked in an offended tone.

"After Brit and myself, of course," she shrugged.

"Ah, of course." he nodded. He was so excited, he loved their song and it pretty much describled his life. Santana walked in and pretty much announced her and Kurt were going to win and they were going last. The duet partners got up one by one and sang their hearts out but Santana was completely unphased. Her and Kurt were the partners of perfection. When it was finally their turn Kurt and Santana gave each other a wink before they started. They'd been so looking forward to preforming Kurt didn't notice Sebastian stand and cross his arms at the door when they started.

**Bold is Kurt singing**

_Italics is Santana singing_

_**Bold italics is them both singing**_

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**  
**I was in your sights, you got me alone**  
**You found me, you found me, you found me**  
**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**  
**And when I fell hard you took a step back**  
**Without me, without me, without me**

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

_**'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_  
_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

**He was long gone when he met me**  
**And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!**

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**'Til you put me down, oh**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**So shame on me now**_  
_**Flew me to places I'd never been**_  
_**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**'Til you put me down, oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in (**_you were right there, you were right there_**)**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places I'd never been**  
**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_  
_**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**_  
_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

The room applauded and Mr Shue nodded. "Well, you guys worked well together and that was awesome. Not sure about the song but I have it down to either you two or Finn and Rachel."

"You cannot compare, I mean I only saw that one but that was hot," Sebastian smirked from the door.

"Sorry, you are?" William asked looking confused at why the other boy was there.

"Sebastian Smythe, Kurt's bestest friend in the whole wide world." he said with a sarcastic tone. He was the only one who had never met Sebastian before and he did not give the best first impressions.

"That makes you biast," Rachel protested.

"No I just know that he deserves the best and the duet. I mean you're going to get the solo, like always, so if you don't want people to leave due to hearing too much or your whiney voice they should get it." he shrugged.

"I like you, I do," Santana smiled as if she's just had an epiphany about it.

"I like you to, Female me. Kurt can we leave, public school stench is fucking up my vocal chords,"

"Sure, sure, see you guys tomorrow." he said as he and Bas left the choir room. Once they were in the car, Kurt lent over and kissed his cheek. "Hey,"

"Hello to you to," Sebastian winked as he backed out the McKinley parking lot.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a suprise," Sebastian smiled but when they stopped at the next red light he lent over and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Trust me." Kurt shivered but turned his gaze out the window. He'd been looking forward to this all day and he could tell it was going to be good. Sebastian had put Berry in her place and got the Santana seal of approval. Today was full of suprises, would there be anymore?

* * *

**A/N: Updates tomorrow but what'd you think? Btw I don't own the song or anything that you recognise. **


	11. Chapter 11

They pulled up outside a restaurant with a name which sounded french and then Kurt remember Sebastian used to live in Paris. Kurt loved french food but he hadn't had it in too long. Sebastian and Kurt got out of the car and went to join the line. The line was rather long and Sebastian checked his watch before tutting. He left Kurt and went up to one of the waitresses. He said something to her and she checked her list before apologising. The green eyed boy motioned for Kurt to come and he did. He felt rude for que jumping but he was very hungry and Sebastian had strings so why not pull them. They were shown to a booth in the back with a candle in the centre of the table which gave it a romantic feel. Sebastian told the waitress they'd have some wine which had a fancy name and Kurt smiled.

"What?"

"You know everything don't you?"

"What?" Sebastian asked when she came back and poured them a glass each. It was red and sweet but with a bitter twist at the end.

"Getting us to the front of the line, knowing the french restaurant, it's amazing,"

"So am I going to get a kiss at the end of the date?" he teased making Kurt smile. He loved how they still teased each other and had their little insults which only showed their emotions.

"If you're a good boy,"

"That song you and Santana sang, trouble, that wasn't about me was it? You knew I was trouble but you couldn't stay away,"

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked hoping the blush wouldn't appear and give him away.

"Because you told me that was your assignment or whatever." he shrugged. Kurt couldn't deny it now.

"Yeah, you are trouble but I'm not worried," Kurt said with a shake of the head to emphasis his point.

"Why?"

"Because we have our rules and that's a step in the right direction for not messing up."

"Keeping it a secret, kinky sex and no falling in love is the basis of our relationship?" Sebastian said with a chuckle. Kurt couldn't help the sinking feeling he got when Sebastian said 'no falling in love', he knew that was kind of a given but it hurt. He wasn't in love with Sebastian, not even close but the fact he knew they'd be stuck where they are now for as long as their relationship lasted hurt.

"Yes, problem?"

"Kurt, watch that diva attitude or I'll have to spank it out of you later." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Oh right, I forget you like to be in control and possessive. What would happen if, I dunno, some at school took an interest in me?" Kurt asked as he lent forwards on the table so he and Sebastian could talk without getting the odd looks. The subject wasn't exactly public appropriate.

"Then, I would make sure you had a purple hickey so they knew you belonged to someone, me, and then I'd make sure you have a very sore ass so you didn't forget it either." Sebastian said in a sexy, threatening tone so Kurt knew not to ask it again.

"How would-" Kurt's sentence was cut off by the waitress appearing to take their food order. After a moment or two of persuading, Kurt let Sebastian order for him and even the starter. For some reason every time Sebastian said 'trust me' Kurt did whatever he wanted. The waitress gave Sebastian a flirty smile before going to take their order to the kitchen. Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian chuckled.

"Jealous Kurtie?"

"Please, she's missing a vital part for you to be interested and I don't need to be jealous. I know you want me," Kurt said making Sebastian smirk. He loved Kurt when he got cocky like than but at the same time he wanted to spank it out of him. The thought of using his own hand on Kurt made him hard, so very hard indeed.

"I do, right now actually," Sebastian smirked as he slid his foot in between Kurt's thighs making them squeeze together.

"Sebastian, we are in public, stop." he half pleaded and half sighed when he felt Sebastian do it anyway.

"Do it, Kurt," he winked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to open your legs so I can move my foot." Kurt gingerly did what his boyfriend said and he felt the foot move to his crotch and press against it. Kurt gasped and went to move his legs together but Sebastian threw him a warning glance.

"Se..Bas, can't we wait until we go back to your place," Kurt whined as the need to stop what was happening grew and grew.

"Hmm.. no but you can beg some more,"he smirked as Kurt bit his lips to stifle a moan. Sebastian just kept pushing his food harder and harder into Kurt's crotch as he sped up the speed he rubbed too.

"Please Bas, not here," he begged as the waitress came over with their starters. Once they plates were set on the table the foot disappeared and Kurt sighed in relief. Sebastian smirked around his first mouth full when he saw the state Kurt was in. He was too cute like that, all flustered. "This is amazing,"

"You doubt my ability to order good food?"

"Not anymore." Kurt smiled. They finished the rest of the starter in silence. They cleaned their plates so they were practically ready to go back on the rack and be used again. The waitress, Andrea, came back to collect the clean plates before saying that it shouldn't be long til the second course. For the second time, she seemed to give Sebastian a smile as if she hadn't registered he was on a date with another man. Kurt just kept glaring at the back of her head when she did, if looks could kill. Oh, if only.

"Where were we?" Sebastian asked before breaking into a grin. "Oh, I remember," he said as his foot slotted back in between Kurt's knees making his whine slightly.

"Bas.."

"Hmmm?"

"You are very infuriating," Kurt gritted out.

"Good, is it just this or me not pointing out to the blond woman I am not interested?" Sebastian asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I-"

"Remember not to tell me lies as I always know," he winked.

"I was a little confused as usually you love to make people uncomfortable and embarrass them."

"True," Sebastian shrugged and Kurt nodded. The second course came and they enjoyed that in complete silence. Sebastian had stopped their little game or whatever they, well _he, _was doing under the table. Instead he decided to play a different game, when Andrea smiled he smiled back and Kurt's ground his teeth together. If this were a cartoon, steam would have come out of his ears and his face would have gone scarlet red. Sebastian picked up the desert menu and scanned it quickly as if he was actually reading it.

"Any desserts?" she asked in her best flirty voice.

"None for me, what about you Bas?"

"Umm.. I fancy something but.." he trailed.

"Well if you hurry and pay the bill you can have me for dessert." Kurt smirked when her eyes went comically wide and Sebastian dropped the menu to look at Kurt. She was clearly an idiot if she did not pick up on them being more than friends. How many of her friends took her to fancy restaurants, moron.

"Just the bill please," Sebastian smiled. They paid up with Andrea looking everywhere but at them which satisfied Kurt immensely. Sebastian, like a gent, paid up and held the door for Kurt but he was sure he was going to do something to his because of the Andrea thing. "Back to my place?"

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled as he put a CD in the stereo. They drove to the Smythe house while they both sang along to whatever song came on the CD, turns out they had rather similar music tastes. Kurt had not seen that one coming. The pulled into the large garage with space for Kurt's car and several others. They locked the garage and went into the house. They could hear someone in the living room, Tom presumably as the only car which was parked up had T SM on the number plate. They went upstairs and Sebastian put his stereo on fairly loud before bolting the door. Kurt felt like he may be in trouble for something. Kurt sat on the bed and Sebastian stood over him.

"How are your hands?" Sebastian asked which caught Kurt off guard.

"They're okay," he smiled but not very convincingly as Sebastian held his hands out and raised an eyebrow. Kurt hesitated but handed them over. The Dalton boy slid the jumper Kurt wore up slightly and winced when he saw the bruises. They were purple and looked really sore.

"They're clearly not okay, Kurt. You should've told me," Sebastian said as he released the arms.

"I'm fine, Bas." he assured.

"Well let's take a night off," Sebastian said which made Kurt's eyes widen. Sebastian was being cosiderate and it made a flutter break out in Kurt's stomach.

"Are you sure you don't want dessert?"

"I'm sure," he chuckled as he flopped down on the bed and pulled Kurt next to him. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment before they lent in. It was sweet and slow, no rush to push it further or anything.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water please," Kurt smiled.

"Why don't you get a movie or something," Sebastian suggested as he motioned to the draws which the TV was settled upon.

"You are a big softy Sebastian Smythe,"

"Shut up," he laughed as he stood up.

"No, I reserve the right to tease you." Kurt shrugged.

"I reserve the right to whip you if you do," Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he found himself getting hard at the idea. Sebastian seemed to notice as he smirked and took a step closer to Kurt. "I remember I said I would and I just recalled what happened back at the restaurant,"

"What? And what happened to my night off?"

"Making that poor lady feel embarrassed and I do believe you need to be punished for that, night on or off," the way Sebastian said it made Kurt moan, out loud before his cheeks heated up in humiliation. "You like that idea, Kurt? I do." Sebastian was now stood as close possible.

"I really, really do," he admitted looking at his feet.

"Clothes. Off," he whispered against Kurt's lips and he did. He removed his jumper before getting rid of his skinny jeans and underwear in one swoop.

"Now you're over dressed, Bas," Kurt flirted as he ran his hand along the waistband of Sebastian's jeans making sure his fingers ghosted his abs as he did.

"Oh I know,"

"How do you want me?"

"What have I done to you?" Sebastian smirked before pressing his lips to Kurt's.

"Nothing, yet,"

"Umm.. bend over the bed again with your hand above your head. Do not move while I tell you." he said and Kurt did as he was told. He heard the door to the cupboard open, then some shuffling and some things were dropped on to the bed as he felt it bounce slightly. He was about to look when the edge of a crop traced his spine from the top of his neck to the top of his ass. "Now, this is gonna sting but it's suppose to," Sebastian assured him before lightly tapping each ass cheek lightly. There was a pause before a thin sharp line came down across both of Kurt's ass cheeks and fuck, did it hurt. Kurt let out a whine of pain but at the same time the sensation ran to his penis which was hard. He brought it down again slightly harder this time making that line cross with the other. "Such a good colour," Sebastian whispered as he trailed it down Kurt's ass crack making the countertenor shudder. He brought it down a few more times until Kurt was practically crying while he begged Sebastian to touch him.

"Bas.. please, I don't think I can last,"

"I am so not done with you so you will not come until I say so," Sebastian whispered in his ear before the bed dipped and Sebastian climbed on it. He sat with his back propped against the headboard before he told Kurt to come over. Kurt saw nothing on the bed which told him Sebastian had hidden them and that was rather exciting too. Kurt straddled Sebastian and kissed him deeply. While Kurt was distracted Sebastian ran his hands down his back and grabbed his ass cheeks hard making him hiss.

"Are they sore?"

"Yeah but you did it so I don't mind," he whispered.

"Umm.. it's not the only thing that is going to sore in a minute," he promised.

"Do you have those leather cuffs again?" Sebastian's eyebrows rose comically high.

"Do you like it when I tie you up?"

"More than you know," Kurt admitted as he nibbled his lip.

"I do but I wasn't sure as your wrists look badly bruised."

"Please, I love being at your mercy," he begged as he tried to grind their naked erections together ut Sebastian gripped his hips to stop him. He'd actually only just noticed Sebastian was also naked and just as hard as he was.

"Nope, you will come from no touching, like yesterday but today I'm going to see if we can make you do it twice." Kurt almost came right then but he remembered Bas had told him not to. Sebastian produced the leather cuffs from underneath the duvet next to him, Kurt was sure there was more under there and he found himself close again. He put his hands behind his back and let his boyfriend secure them their before producing lube. He covered his fingers and began to stretch his lover. Kurt moaned and tries to push back on the fingers for more stimulation.

"Bas please, I need to,"

"In a minute, I promise," he said as he rubbed Kurt's prostate making him thrown his head back and cry out loud. Sebastian pulled his fingers out and replaced it with something small and fat.

"What is that?" he asked but he didn't wait long for an answer as it vibrated against his prostate which made him scream. It stopped for a few seconds before it came to life again, it did this on a timer and only a few seconds later Kurt was begging to come. "Please, please Bas, I can't.."

"Okay, come for me Kurt," he did. Hard all over Sebastian's chest and stomach. The plug continued to vibrate through his orgasm which only made it more intense. He pressed his forehead against Sebastian and panted.

"Can you take this out?"

"Nope, that was once. I'm gonna wait til this gets you nice and hard again then fuck you so hard you'll be nothing but a moaning mess."

"Please, I can't go again, not yet," he panted as he felt himself getting hard again.

"Yes you can," he smirked when he saw him start to react.

"I..please," he begged but he knew it was pointless. Sebastian could be sadistic at times. He kissed down Kurt's neck then to his pulse point before sucking the skin between his teeth. He sucked and sucked til there was a nice mark which would not be easily covered. Sebastian sucked it once more for good measure before pulling away and removing the vibrating toy from Kurt. The latter flopped down but Sebastian chuckled and pushed him upright.

"Up, so you're on your knees," Sebastian said but Kurt was exhausted. Never the less, he did it and Sebastian pushed up to fill Kurt up in one thrust.

"Oh god," Kurt moaned as he felt Sebastian fill him up. The green eyed boy gripped his hips and thrust up at a fast pace turning Kurt into an incoherent mess.

"Are you close?"

"Mmm, I'm going to..any minute now," he panted as he lent down to kiss Sebastian.

"Me too," he agreed pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth to rub it along the countertenor's. They came at exactly the same time, Sebastian came inside of Kurt while the latter covered them both again. Kurt was covered in sweat and could barely keep his eyes open. Kurt fell against Sebastian's chest and when he looked down he noticed he was asleep. Sebastian chuckled, Kurt had fallen to sleep with Sebastian still inside of him and his hands tied behind his back. As gently as he could he untied them and laid his boyfriend on the pillows next to him. Sebastian cleaned the toys away before he cleaned the drying seed from his chest and then Kurt's; the blue eyed boy didn't even stir. He looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. He looked even more angelic in his sleep and Sebastian knew he was special. He climbs in his bed next to his equally naked boyfriend and pulls him to his chest. Kurt seems to smile into the embrace and within moment Sebastian is also fast asleep. They laid there asleep for hours but Kurt was startled awake by a bad dream. The countertenor looked around the room and noticed he was at Sebastian's. He'd actually stayed over at his boyfriend's house. Shit! His dad. Kurt reached for his phone which was on the bedside table next to him, he noticed there were no new messages from his dad which was weird. He looked in his sent messages and saw Sebastian had taken care of it for him. Kurt smiled and put the phone back before getting comfortable again. He slid back in between his lover's arms and sighing.

"Wha's up?" Sebastian murmured from his cushion.

"I was just checking my messages, go back to sleep." Kurt told him as he pressed a light kiss to his lips.

"M'kay." he nodded. Kurt quickly checked the clock on his wall above the bed and it read ten past four. He had no school tomorrow so he could have a nice lie in with his boyfriend and with that thought in mind he fell back to sleep.

"Sebastian, breakfast and bring your friend," a womans voice said from the door which startled them both. Sebastian sat up abruptly while Kurt covered his face with the duvet.

"Mom! What are you doing in here? So early?" Sebastian asked with wide eyes.

"It's nine am Bas and I saw another pair of shoes so I got curious. Come on both of you," she smiled before leaving. Sebastian covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Um.." Kurt said with his face burning in embarrassment. He and Sebastian were quite clearly naked when his mom had walked in and she had been fine with it. Burt would've thrown a fit and probley killed Bas and then grounded him til he finished college.

"Come on, you better get a move on or she will come back." Sebastian sighed as he threw his legs over the bed and pulled on his boxers. He then threw on a shirt before going to his cupboard and throwing Kurt a pair of jogging bottom and a shirt.

"You want me to meet your mom in your clothes?"

"Kurt, she knows we fucked soo.." he trailed and Kurt flipped him off before dressing. He looked mildly presentable so here goes nothing. When the couple entered the kitchen and dining room area there with three people with mugs smirking at them.

"Well, I told you there was a boy asking for Bas the other day," the younger men smiled.

"Yes I have a boy staying over, not the first time," he snapped as he walked over to the coffee maker. Kurt couldn't help but wince at the way Sebastian said it, he knew his boyfriend had a past but hearing him dismiss him as a nothing hurt. Sebastian's mother definitely saw as he got up from her seat and walked over to him.

"How rude of us, your name is? I am Lydia, Bas's mom,"

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel," he smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hummel? As in Burt Hummel, congress?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded when the woman in front of him released him from the embrace.

"Sir? No, it's John,"

"Okay," Kurt smiled.

"Hello again," Tom grinned from his seat.

"Hi," he shifted nervously as Bas just stared into space.

"So you and Bas are..?" Lydia asked as she pulled Kurt to sit in one of the spare seats.

"We..um.. I.."

"We sleep together on a regular basis." Bas shrugged.

"I think it's more than that," Tom said with a smirk which seemed to be a Smythe trade mark as the parents joined in.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean twice is more than enough but any more and it has to be more," Lydia said. Kurt couldn't believe how open they were about all this and they were discussing how many times he and Sebastian had had sex.

"Yeah, maybe we should all go out for lunch, Kurt would that be alright?"

"Kurt has to leave soon so we should go get a shower," Sebastian smiled as he pulled Kurt from the table. He pushed Kurt so he was in front of him before slapping his ass harder than necessary making him squeak. The three other Smythe's waited for them to go into the bathroom before they spoke.

"Did you see the face when Bas dismissed it?" John asked with a smile.

"Yep, I think me and this Kurt should go out to dinner," Lydia said with a smile.

"Bas kept in the dark?"

"Obviously Tom, but I will leave the distractions to you men." she smiled before leaving the room to make a little plan. She needed to talk to Kurt about Bas, soon..


	12. Chapter 12

He and Sebastian haven't spoken in four days and Kurt was worried. It was now he'd finally seen his insecurities and he was worried Sebastian had not been faithful to him. Hearing nothing about or from him was terrifying. Kurt was walking to the lunch room when his secret boyfriend appeared in front of him.

"Bas?"

"Hi," Sebastian said as if he'd seen him five minutes ago.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you,"

"After not answering my texts for days?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. He really wanted to be pissed at Sebastian but seeing his face was a relief.

"Yeah, I.. was avoiding you."

"So I gathered, can I ask why?" Kurt asked with his arms now across his chest.

"I just hate the whole meet the parents thing which is a contributing factor to me not entering relationships and I felt weird.. That can never happen again." he stressed the word 'never' which made Kurt frown. "We have to be more careful, they can't see you at the house so we'll have to work out a-"

"A what? A schedule? You know what if it's that bad for you, maybe you should go back to Scandals and picking up different men every night." Kurt snapped before turning and walking to the bathroom. He will never let Sebastian see him cry over him and he was about to. The tears were already pricking his eyes and making them sting. Kurt ignored the shouts after him all the way til he arrived at the ladies. Once inside he went into a cubical, sat on the closed toilet seat and cried. The tears came streaming down his face and he hurt. He physically hurt. He knew when he and Sebastian began dating it was nothing but sex to the Dalton teen but he found himself feeling something else. Whatever it was killing him. He cried all the way through lunch and through the next period. He decided to just head home instead and skip glee today. He splashed cold water on his face to get rid of the blotches that had formed when he'd cried. He made sure he looked presentable before he left, after all he was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and he always looked fabulous. The corridors were deserted as everyone was in lesson so no one stopped him leaving. He threw his satchel in the backseat and was about to start his engine when a woman knocked on his window: it was Lydia Smythe. Kurt calmed his breathing and wound down his window.

"Hello Kurt, remember me?"

"Yes, of course, you're Bas's mom," he nodded.

"Please Kurt, call me Lydia,"

"Is there something you wanted?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab a coffee with me or lunch?" Kurt was at a loss. His possibly ex secret lover's mother was asking him to go to lunch with her and he was going to say what exactly?

" .."

"Please Kurt?" His hands were tied but he owed Bas nothing at the moment so he agreed. Lydia pulled out the parking lot and Kurt followed behind her. It occurred to him at the first red light that he hadn't asked her where they were going and she hadn't said. Kurt chuckled as he presumed the Smythe's liked to give people surprises. They drove for about twenty minutes before they pulled in to a small café and diner thing which he doubted Bas would be seen at so he was calm. After he climbed out of his car he sent a quick text to his dad saying he would be home later as he had something to do for glee and Burt had give him the all clear. The only time his father ever questioned him was a Friday as it was Hudmel family night but today was Wednesday. The black haired woman led him to a table which was at a window but quiet at the same time. Kurt was terrified. They both picked up the menu and scanned it.

"So what looks good to you Kurt?"

"I was looking at the ceasar salad but then I saw the sandwiches." he smiled and she nodded.

"I was leaning towards a sandwich," he agreed. In the end, Lydia had her usual chicken and bacon with the side salad and a coffee; Kurt had a latte with a chilli chicken sandwich and the side salad. The pair sat in a silence while they sugar their coffees but Lydia broke the silence after a moment.

"So Kurt, how are you and Bas?"

"Really Mrs Smythe-"

"Lydia," she corrected and Kurt nodded.

"Lydia, there really is no me and Bas," he said with a pained tone and Lydia's brows furrowed.

"You're not the usual type," Lydia said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"He usually only sees them once and they're strange men from that awful gay bar but you, you are different."

"I'm really not," Kurt said as he shifted in his seat nervously. This conversation was making him very uncomfortable and he was starting to sweat.

"Look Kurt, I'm going to be honest with you, when we lived in Paris Sebastian went through some shit and now I need to protect my son. So if you and him are dating, I want to know,"

"I am not a threat to Bas's heart, it's literally the opposite the way round,"

"Why don't you start from the beginning." she said in a way that told Kurt it was not a question, more of an order and daren't disobey. Kurt started from the beginning, the nights at scandals and how they first spent the night together but Kurt, for obvious reasons, left out the part where he son liked to tie Kurt up and spank him. In fact, he left out most the sex stuff and stuck to the outline of their strange relationship. He told her all he could, right down to their conversation at McKinley earlier that same day.

"Then I cried and cried before you caught me and I was leaving." he finished his story before drinking rest of his latte.

"Bas doesn't trust many people Kurt but you can change that,"

"No I can't," he insisted but Lydia took her hands in his own.

"He agreed to be in any form of relationship with you is progress, he hasn't been in one for two years and you broke that. Thank you, you are special,"

"We aren't now."

"You don't know that,"

"Look, Lydia, I know you're looking out for him but if he's ashamed of me or giving me whiplash with all this then I am out."

"Do you love my Bas?" Kurt stopped as he was about to get up. He literally froze and couldn't move.

"I love him as a friend but I like him as more. I'm not saying that I can't love him, I could but if he's not going to try then I'm not risking my heart." Kurt said and Lydia smiled, like he'd said exactly what she needed to hear. He apologised before leaving her in the booth but she understood. He got into his car and drove home not looking back one. He couldn't help but replay the words 'Sebastian went through some shit', was that why he was distant in the romantic sense. Kurt shook his head of these thoughts away all the way home. He was only half an hour late home so Burt didn't ask much until Finn opened his mouth.

"Dude, where were you? You and Santana got the duet for nationals! How come you skipped glee?" Burt froze on his way to the kitchen and Kurt's eyes shut as if he could vanish. He made a side note to kill Finn, that was, if Burt didn't kill him first.

"Kurt, you wanna explain to me why you lied?"

"I.. um.."

"Did I mess up again Kurt?" the tall teen asked as he turned to his brother.

"Yes, Finn, you did." Kurt said in a sweet-sarcastic tone which made Finn look down.

"No, you did good Finn," Burt disagreed before giving Kurt a shrugged as if to say he was waiting for him to explain.

"I was having lunch with someone, that's all," Kurt said but Burt didn't seem to be buying it now.

"Kurt, I thought me had a no secrets policy in this house, especially between us,"

"We do but I just couldn't tell you," he said as he looked at his toes.

"You couldnt tell me?" Burt asked as he raised his voice slightly.

"Dad, your heart-"

"Screw my heart, Kurt what is going on with you?"

"Nothing, I.. I just needed some space today but I'm okay. I didn't want you guys to worry," Kurt shrugged and Burt relaxed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Definitely." he nodded with a smile as he pulled his dad into a hug. When the hug broke Kurt went up to his room and flopped on his bed. A mixed bag today, he got a nationals duet, he and Bas had his first fight and Lydia had grilled him. Awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

Here they were. The New Directions were at nationals. Again. This time there would be no kisses or unexpected occurrences so they had a shot. Kurt looked around and saw Blaine, Carole, his dad and Sebastian in the audience. Why the hell had Bas turned up? He looked bored and that hurt. It'd been a week since Kurt and Lydia had gone for their chat and he hadn't spoken to him or her since. He and Santana did their secret wink as the New Directions were called to the stage.

"Why am I here again Blaine?" Sebastian asked as the announcer called the ND onto the stage.

"Because Kurt is our friend and we are showing our support. We may have been beaten by them but, even you can't deny they are good."

"Yeah, I love seeing my friend sway in the background while that annoying big nosed fucktard sings till my ears bleed."

"Well, if you hadn't been a jackass and spoken to him, you'd know he and Santana have the duet this year." Blaine said as he clapped frantically. Sebastian couldn't help but feel jealous at that, Kurt and Blaine had been spending time together and he didn't know. He was angry at that and he had no reason to be, Blaine had Jeremiah and Kurt wouldn't do that to him. The sound of Meatloaf Paradise by the Dashboard Light began and the New Directions began singing. The dancing was good by the warblers would always be better in that department and in Sebastian's opinion, everything else but he stood up and clapped along with Blaine. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips when Kurt glared at Rachel who seemed to be trying to shout her voice over everyone else. As they sang the final few bars Rachel took centre stage and began her rendition of Celine Dion its All Coming Back to Me Now. Sebastian followed her eyes and saw Carmen Tibideaux sat there with her stoney expression. That made Sebastian frown, why the hell does Big-nosed Berry get two auditions? She blew it, she should grow up and face it. Kurt was amazing and hot while she blew a song she claimed she could sing backwards. Her own problem.

"She is so annoying and if she and Finn began singing after this, I will leave." Sebastian warned Blaine as she finished and everyone clapped. Sebastian was sure he wasn't the only one clapping themselves awake. No doubt Rachel had an amazing voice but he voice was shrill after an extended period of time. The stage went dark and Santana and Kurt took centre stage. The song started and Sebastian's head snapped up.

**Bold is Kurt singing, **_Italics is Santana singing and __**bold italics are both of them singing. **_

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**

_When I don't care_  
_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_  
_**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_  
_**Yes, you make me so nervous**_  
_**And I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_  
_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defences up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]**_

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around, I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

_It's just not fair_  
_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_I gasp for air_  
_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_  
_**Paint my nails and wear perfume**_  
_**For you make me so nervous**_  
_**And I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_  
_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defences up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]**_

_The feelings are lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_  
_So scared I take off in a run_  
_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I burst into flames_

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

_**Puttin' my defences up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack [x5] **_

The audience erupted into applause, Sebastian and Blaine the most enthusiastic of the lot. Sebastian knew Kurt had done it again, used a song to express how he felt, although Sebastian wasn't supposed to be there it was for him anyway. They both knew it. There was a fifteen minute wait where the judges met to discuss their thoughts on the show choirs. In Sebastian's experience it was the quickest judging he'd ever seen and he knew who'd won. As the three choirs trotted on stage he wore a large smirk and Blaine elbowed him.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Oh Blainers, the Nude Erections got this." he smiled. There was a tense moment and they were announced the winners and there was a scream of happiness. As they all cheered, Blaine and Sebastian shared a hug before they left into the main room. They waited until their little countertenor ran straight towards them and everyone's jaws dropped. He ran straight past his dad and Carole, even Blaine and straight into Sebastian's arms.

"Easy there," Sebastian chuckled but hugged Kurt back none the less.

"I can't believe you came," Kurt said as he pulled back.

"Of course I did, it was all about me so I had to come." he smirked. Kurt looked into his eyes, behind all the cocky reasons for him coming he knew he wanted to see Kurt too. So without thinking, Kurt lifted himself onto his tiptoes and kissed Sebastian. The New Directions gasped, as did Blaine, his father and step mother. As shocking as it was, Sebastian soon snapped out of it and pushed Kurt away.

"What the fuck Kurt?" he asked and Kurt couldn't think of anything to say. He'd kissed Sebastian in front of everyone and Sebastian was pissed. He shook his head and walked off towards the exit. Kurt snapped out of it and ran after him while everyone else still held their dumb folded looks.

"Sebastian! Sebastian, wait! I am so sorry I-"

"What were you thinking?" Sebastian shouted at Kurt who just shook his head in confusion.

"I...I wasn't,"

"Too comfortable..." Sebastian muttered and Kurt looked at him with a lost expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this has gone on too long, if I'd just stayed away after the first time- "

"No, you don't mean that," Kurt said as the tears pooled in his eyes at the thought of losing Sebastian.

"Yeah I do, it was fun and- "Sebastian began but Kurt cut him off by taking a step towards him.

"Don't do this Sebastian, remember when we laid on your bed and watched that movie? You'd never seen Identity Thief before and we laughed, that meant something." Kurt insisted and Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion and he kept his gaze to the floor.

"I… I'm sorry." Sebastian said and pulled Kurt into a hug. They stood holding each other for a while and although he knew it had to Kurt didn't want it to end. Sebastian did pull back eventually though to look Kurt in the face.

"What happens now?"

"I hate being in relationships, especially public and I guess we are now…"

"You aren't going to leave me?"

"I guess not, I don't know what you are doing to me Kurt Hummel but you're making me break all of my rules."

"Rules were meant to be broken." Kurt shrugged before he lent up to kiss Sebastian again and this time he more than happily kiss back.

"I knew it!" someone shouted and the pair turned to see everyone stood there with questioned looks. Kurt laughed nervously and Sebastian smiled.

"When did this happen?" Blaine asked as he approached them with a furious looking Burt following behind.

"I'd like to know the answer to that too." Burt nodded.

"Can we talk about this later? Shouldn't we be celebrating?" Kurt asked when he felt Sebastian tense at his side at the barrage of questions. Kurt didn't want him to freak out when they just sorted everything out, or kind of did. The New Directions nodded along and they headed to their homes but Sebastian still had it playing on his mind that he was now in an official relationships. His first in years.


End file.
